A Story About Jak Like No Other
by Kire Nosnah
Summary: What is Gold and Silver Eco? What if Jak's adventures continued after Jak 3? Read my story to find out. REVIEW Please!
1. Chapter 1

This is another story about one of Jak and Daxter's adventures after Jak 3.

Jak is not a mute and has all of his powers and guns. The story begins in Sandover Village. Don't ask me how they got back there- just go with it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Jak and Daxter people or places, but I do own the things. Just kidding- I own nothing except the story idea and I don't even own that. Yes I do. No I don't. Yes I do. No I don't. (Keeps arguing with myself for hours- and finally reaches an agreement- I don't know.)

"Well, today's the big day", said Samos the Green Sage.

"You and the fur-ball here are going to go through the rift gate".

"Why can't you go instead", said Daxter, annoyed.

"Because I'm not the hero like Jak here".

"Well I don't like it".

"Here we go Dax", said Jak as the rift car started toward the gate.

"Good luck, Jak", said Keira.

They saw a flash and then blacked out. When they woke up, they found that they were in a strange place, not much different from their home. In fact, it was their home.

"Oh great! Where the heck are we now?", asked Daxter.

"I…uh... don't know. It looks just like our home. I see Samos up there in his hut. Let's go talk to him.

When they went inside the hut, Samos quickly turned around and started laughing. Suddenly, he sprouted insect-like wings and flew out the window. Then, the hut's roof was lifted up by a huge precursor robot. When it saw them, it started laughing an evil laugh that sounded a lot like Gol and Mai. Before Jak could do anything, the robot stepped on him, and crushed him to death.

Jak then woke up from his hallucination and realized that he was still traveling through the rift gate. Pictures of many different times and places whizzed by. Daxter was no where to be seen.

"Dax!" But there was no reply, though he couldn't hear much anyway over the loud roar of the gate. Finally, he saw a bright light ahead. It grew quickly until he couldn't see anything. He was then thrown out into a vast open area of total blackness. He was floating. There was nothing to be seen or heard. If he was moving, he couldn't tell. Finally, in the distance, he saw a small dot of light. It suddenly grew very large and was now right in front of him. It was some sort of screen. On the screen was a person. He was talking about something. He seemed to be a scientist. He heard the words, "Dark Eco"; followed by something he couldn't understand, followed by the words, "Light Eco". After a few moments, he realized that he was talking about combining Light and Dark Eco together. Something told him that doing that would not be a very good idea. Jak looked down, and when he did, he saw a button. It was obvious that pressing the button would take him to the place and time where the scientist was. There was still no sign of Daxter. He pressed the button. The screen vanished. He was again in pitch blackness. All of a sudden, he felt himself accelerating though he still couldn't see anything. He was then aware that he was standing in the exact same place that he had just seen on the screen. He was now also aware that the scientist was alone in a room that looked like some sort of laboratory. The scientist looked up and gasped.

"You're back! You're really back. I've been waiting for you", exclaimed the scientist who was now very happy and excited. He started jumping around and ran over to Jak and hugged him. Jak, bewildered, just stood there.

Author Note: Please! Please review! I've gotten good ones so far but I need more! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This scientist Daxter is actually more like Vin from Jak II, but he's still Daxter. So when he speaks or does something, picture Vin saying or doing it. It makes it a little more humorous. But regular ottsel Daxter is still the same. And I just gave away part of the story. Oh well.

"Who the hell are you", asked Jak.

"Don't you remember me?" Jak mentally went through all faces he had seen during his adventures. He finally realized that the scientist did look very familiar.

"It's me, Daxter! Where did you come from? You just appeared. How?" The scientist was definitely Daxter, but he wasn't an ottsel anymore. He was back to normal!

"We came through the rift gate together, remember", said Jak.

"Rift gate? What rift gate?"

"The rift gate I just came from."

"Sorry Jak, I don't know what you're talking about. I've been waiting here for practically forever."

"How is that possible? I've known you for as long as I can remember Dax, and we've never been separated- until just a while ago. Anyways, where are we? And why aren't you an ottsel anymore? And where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else? What are you talking about Jak?"

"You know- Samos, Keira- everyone!

"Jak, it's been only you and me in this room for the last….. I don't know four of five years maybe. You went out to explore and you haven't been back in a year- until now."

"Well, where were we before all that?"

"You don't remember? We had been saving Eco City from all those Metal Heads and Lurkers, when they finally overwhelmed us and locked us in here."

"Eco City? What's that?"

"It's the city made entirely made of Eco, remember?"

"I'm sorry Dax; none of this stuff you're describing to me is ringing any bells."

"So you don't remember the good old days back in the Era of Light Eco or the Great Crusades of Garthon?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Well, this isn't good. Do you still have your Silver Eco powers?"

"Silver Eco!"

"Never mind! What about you're transformite?"

"My transfor-what?"

"Oh dear. This isn't good at all."

"What year is this Dax?"

"Today's date is December 2, 999,999,999."

"What! But I just came from the year 2,956."

"That's impossible! You couldn't have lived that long!"

"I came through a rift gate, I told you that."

"And what's a rift gate anyway?"

"You don't remember either of the rift gates we've been through?"

"No, I don't know what one would look like."

"Do you remember the precursors Dax?"

"What? No."

"What about Haven or Spargus City?"

"Nope."

"Where are we? What cities are around here? Tell me everything."

"Well, we met a long time ago on January 16, 999,999,985."

"We've had many adventures along the way. One time you were experimented on by some weird scientists with that Silver Eco stuff. After I single-handedly rescued you, and we discovered that you now had some weird new Silver Eco powers. You could transform into this silver monster and do all these weird things. A little later on, you went into the catacombs of the planet and….."

"Whoa! Catacombs! I've been there! Where I come from, the precursors built them."

"Precursor? What's a precursor?" All of a sudden a kind of warp hole appeared in the middle of the room. Then without warning a little fuzzy, orange animal with tiny blue jeans popped out onto the floor. It was Daxter!

"Dax!"

"What?" asked both Daxters at the same time.

"Where have you been?", asked Jak, running over to him and picking him up.

"Well, if you must know; I was traveling through the rift gate at break-neck speeds when I realized that you weren't there. I also had this weird dream that the rift gate took us back to Samos's hut, but then you got killed by a giant precursor robot. Then I landed here. The end. Who's this freaky-lookin' guy?", he asked looking at the other Daxter.

He gasped.

"Hey! It's me! It's me! I'm normal again!" He danced around on the floor thinking that the other Daxter was really a reflection of himself in a mirror. He then realized that the figure wasn't dancing along with him.

"Ah!", the ottsel screamed, leaping up on Jak's shoulder, "Who is that, and why aren't they dancing?"

"This is Daxter, Daxter. We're in a different dimension or something now."

"A different dimension! This is all your fault", said Daxter, slapping Jak upside the head.

"Shut it, Dax! This", said Jak, looking at the other Daxter, "is you in another dimension."

Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and walked around his other self, inspecting him, as someone would inspect a new car that they don't particularly like.

"He's fake", he (the ottsel) finally said.

"Fake?", exclaimed the other two.

"Yep, fake. The real normal me was out-going, had softer skin, and was a lot better-looking than this loser!"

"Sorry about him", said Jak to the still bewildered (human) Daxter.

"He can be pretty friendly once you get to know him", he said grabbing (ottsel) Daxter and putting him on his shoulder.

"By the way, a precursor looks exactly like Daxter here except they're the most powerful beings in the universe."

"I see." (Human) Daxter started his story over for the other Daxter and went on.

"You went into the catacombs created by creators of our planet and the came out with the ability to use Gold Eco to transform into a glorious golden being and could do more weird things. We finally found a place, Eco City, which wasn't very welcoming at first, but we found our groove and did great things. The last great thing we did was try to defend Eco City from those Metal Heads and Lurkers….. and well, you know the rest." Jak then filled in Daxter on all the things that he had missed.

"Wow!", said Jak, "That's not so different from life I've lead. Instead of those Silver and Gold Eco powers, I have Dark and Light Eco powers. And instead of finding Eco City, I found Haven City."

"Hmm. Very interesting. So you say you came here from a rift gate huh? Well, seems to me that you may _have_ been transported to another dimension. Listen Jak, it's the end of the world here. This is the last month this world will ever see!"

"That's terrible! How can we help?", asked Jak.

"Well, actually, the only weakness that the Metal Heads and Lurkers have is Dark Eco. You did just say you had Dark Eco powers, right?" Jak nodded.

"Well, if your powers are anything like the ones that the Jak I know has with Silver Eco, then you're the perfect candidate to save us all!"

"What is it exactly that is making this the last month of this world?", asked Jak.

"You see, the Metal Heads and Lurkers were fighting a war against each other. Unfortunately for us, the Lurkers' Caves cover both the North and East side of the city and the Metal Heads' Nest covers the South and West side so at first we were just caught in the crossfire. That is until one of our _outstanding _(sarcastically) citizens shot both a Metal Head and a Lurker trying to scare them away. But that just got them angry at us. So now everyone's trying to kill each other. Well, the Lurkers built a machine that can only be powered by Metal Head poison (don't ask me why they just didn't make it run on something else). So now the Lurkers are secretly gathering Metal Head poison by capturing young ones, waiting 'til they get old enough to make poison and then forcing it out of them."

"What does the machine do?"

"Oh, right. All I know is that they think that it will only destroy the Metal Head Nest. But I've calculated that they've miscalculated!"

"Let me guess", said Jak slightly annoyed by the fact that he was going to have to save the world again, "its blast will be strong enough to (he said the next part quoting Vin (In Jak II)) destroy every-single-thing."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it all up", said (the human) Daxter.

Author Note: Parenthesize inside a parenthesize? I am I crazy? Yes!


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, how exactly did you find all this out?", asked Jak.

"Well, believe it or not, _I _had to sneak into the Lurker Caves to get all of this information. I won't bore you with all the details. You've got a world to save."

"So, what do we have to do?"

"WE!", shouted (the ottsel) Daxter, "What makes you think I'm going with you?"

"Because on all of our other adventures, despite anything you've said, you always ended up coming with me."

"Well, this time is different pal! I'm not going!"

A few minutes later Jak _and _(the ottsel)Daxter hopped out of the escape hatch on the ceiling of the room into the jungle. (The human Daxter was staying behind)

"I have more questions for you if I ever see you again", said Jak.

"As do I. Remember to use that map I gave you Jak. And I'll always be in contact through that transmitter", said (the human) Daxter right before shutting the hatch behind them. Jak and Daxter had to find their way to the city and find (the other dimension) Samos and Jak.

"Oh crap!", said Daxter looking at the map along with Jak, "We're going to have to walk through this thick jungle to get to the city!"

"What do you mean _we're_ going to walk? You're just going to ride on my shoulder the whole way anyways."

"Yeah, well…….SHUT UP!"

"Looks like this might be the perfect time for Light Jak to make an appearance."

All of a sudden, Jak was engulfed in a glorious light and transformed into Light Jak (with wings). Jak then leapt into the air, flapped his wings and started to rise out of the jungle. Once above all the trees, he started out toward the city which could barley be seen in the distance.

Fifteen minutes later…..

A Metal Head shot came out of the jungle, barley missing Jak. Then another, another, pretty soon a whole barrage of shots.

"I can't fly through this", thought Jak dodging left, right, left, left, right. He made his way down into the jungle, not knowing what to expect. He landed, turned back into his normal self, and quickly pulled out his Gyro Burster (yellow level 3), knowing that there had to be at least a dozen judging by the rate of fire in the sky. He saw nothing.

"Crap, they've got cloaking devices", he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the movement of the yellowish outline of a cloaked Metal Head. In one, swift motion, he switched to his blaster rifle (yellow level 1)and fired, taking out the cloaking device. The injured Metal Head fell and let out a growl. Jak slowly walked toward the beast, blaster pointed at it the whole way, his eyes darting everywhere in search of more foes. A few feet away, the Metal Head recovered and pounced toward Jak. Only inches away from the beast, Jak shot him in the gut, sending it flying back where it fell, down but not out. Jak aimed, and got ready for the final, killing shot.

"Stop!", cried a voice behind Jak. He turned, rifle ready to shoot, toa man (somewhere in his early thirties) that didn't look that much different from him. It _was_ him! He looked much more mature and dirtier than (normal) he did. They both stopped and just looked at each other, bewildered.

"It's you!", said (normal) Jak, putting away his gun.

"Who are you?" Their voices were almost exactly the same.

"I'm you….I'm Jak…..from another dimension!"

"Sure you are. C'mon, I'm serious, who are you?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I came here through a rift gate and I was just talking to your friend Daxter not even half an hour ago. You have to believe me. C'mon, we'll go talk to him together and he can tell you." The other Jak quickly pulled out one of his guns and pointed it threateningly at him.

"Sorry, I don't believe you. You do look familiar, but that's probably just to lure me into a false sense of security so you can lead me into an ambush."

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Die!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Future) Jak shot at Jak, which he barley dodged. He dove behind a tree right before another shot was fired at him. He turned into Light Jak and slowed down time. He got out his blaster and came out from behind the tree, but he didn't see his other self anywhere. Then, he looked up and saw a very slow-moving Jak, suspended in the air about to tackle him from above.

"Oh he's good", said Jak to Daxter. He reached up and grabbed Jak by the leg and yanked him to the ground. (Normal) Jak looked around for something to tie up his hostile counter-part with. Luckily he knew how to make rope out of grass and thin twigs. When he had him secured, he returned time back to normal. As he had expected, his other self began struggling violently and shouting curses at him.

"Let me go!"

"HA! After what you just tried to pull? I don't think so buddy", said Daxter. All of a sudden, the disabled Jak was transformed into a silver-colored beast (who looked almost exactly like Dark Jak except he was silver) who easily broke out from his bindings.

"Jak, you know what to do", said Daxter. Jak, as you may have already guessed, transformed into Dark Jak. The two monsters charged toward each other. Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and just sat back in awe.

While he was running, (normal) DarkJak thought to himself,"I'm about to attack myself. I'd better not hurt him too badly."

When they got into attack range of each other, they punched, clawed, scratched, bit, and tackled for almost five straight minutes. Finally, Silver Jak got a good hit which sent Dark Jak flying into a tree which fell over from the force. Silver Jak slowly approached his prey. Dark Jak crouched, getting ready for a counter-attack. Silver Jak leaped toward him and was met with claws in the face. Dark Jak then went berserk!

"Screw not hurting him!", he thought. Unable to control his rage,he pounded his opponent over and over. SLASH! SLASH! PUNCH! BITE! PUNCH! PUNCH! BITE! SLASH! BITE! Silver Jak finally collapsed, unconscious. Dark Jak returned to normal.

"Well, you sure showed him, eh Jak?" (Normal) Jak tied up the other Jak again, this time as best as he knew how. He left no room for escape. He began walking back toward (human) Daxter's hide out.

"Crap! It's going take at least a day to get back." He walked until it started getting dark.

"Well Dax, I guess we'd better stop here for the night. No telling what's out here."

"Wha'?", said Daxter waking up from a nice long nap on Jak's shoulder, "Gee, thanks Jak. I was having this nice dream and you just had to wake me didn't you?"

"Please forgive me (sarcastically). Now go get some firewood."

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when a Metal Heads eats me and _you _have to spend the rest of your life alone." Jak rolled his eyes. Daxter turned and headed into the jungle.

"Stupid Jak. Stupid Precursors, "said Daxter to himself", Why does this crap always happen to me? I'm living such a nice life then BAM! I'm sent on another adventure to save to world." He came back a few minutes later with the wood and set it next to Jak who had already gathered the materials he needed to make a fire. He easily sparked a flame and in a few minutes had a good fire going. He laid down on the ground (As uncomfortable as this sounds, he was used to doing it all his life) and just stared at the flames, thinking about his exciting life.

"Hey Dax."

"What?"

"What do you think about our lives?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, our lives- our adventures."

"Well, if you must know I'm getting sick of it."

"You are? How can you say that? I love it."

"Well my friend, to tell you the truth, I haven't really ever done much, remember?"

"Yeah, but you keep me company, and while sometimes you're annoying, you can be pretty funny."

"Thanks pal." They soon fell asleep along with Silver Jak who was now back to normal.

The next morning, (normal) Jak was the first one up.

"Dax", he whispered, "Hey, Dax, wake up."

"Huh? What do you want?", he said drunkenly as he slowly sat up.

"Come on, we'd better get…….OH NO!"

"What?" Daxter looked where Jak was looking. He gasped and quickly hopped onto Jak's shoulder. The other Jak was gone! All that was left were the ropes that he had been tied in. They both frantically looked around for any sign that might point them in the direction that he had escaped.

"I'm so stupid!", said Jak.

"I agree", said Daxter.

"I completely forgot about the communicator that the other Daxter gave me." He reached to his belt and took the device off.

"Daxter, come in, Daxter, are you there?" Static.

And then, "Jak, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Hi. Jak's…….the other Jak's back here. He said he saw and got clobbered by you."

"Hey, he attacked me first."

"I know. It's O.K. I understand completely. I told him that you were telling him the truth when you told him you came from another dimension and talked to me."

"Good."

"Why don't you come on back to the hatch."

"O.K. I'll be there in about ten minutes." He turned around just in time to see a Lurker coming right at him. He was instantly knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up he was strapped to a table much like the one where Baron Praxis had him strapped to, almost five years ago. He looked around. He was in a room about 15 x 15 x 15 feet by himself with steel walls and no door anywhere. All of his weapons and possessions had been taken away except his communicator which was very small, so his captors had obviously missed it.

"Damn!" He transformed into Dark Jak, and easily broke the locks. He got onto his feet and began inspecting the walls, trying to find a weak spot. He found none. When he tapped the walls, he could feel that they were very thick. He then charged up a dark strike and fired it at one of the walls. The wall was no match for it and it easily plowed through what must have been at least ten feet of solid steel. He sighed, walked into the cave he had created, and charged up for another one. This time the blast went through only about five feet before it reached the outside and disintegrated into the air.

"YES!" He turned back to normal, jogged to the edge of the tunnel, and looked around.

"Crap!" He was in a gigantic prison, suspended about twenty feet from the ground, surrounded by many other cells exactly like his own. He looked up in awe. His level of cells was apparently only the first level of many other levels of cells that went hundreds of feet in to the air.

"How did they get me in here?", he thought. There was no visible entrance to his or any of the other cells anywhere. He looked down. On the floor below, there were dozens of Lurkers passing by every second.

"This must be the Lurkers' Caves", he thought, "This is probably where they keep all those captured Metal Heads…….and Daxter." Was he really going to have to check every single cell until he found Daxter?

"No", he thought, "They must have some system or computer that keeps track of which prisoners are in which cells. Do Lurkers even have computers? I guess if they're smart enough to build this place, they must have some technology. And (human) Daxter did say that they had built a machine strong enough to destroy the world. But where is the computer or the machine? They must be here somewhere." He grabbed his communicator.

"Hello, Daxter, are you there?"

"Jak! Are you O.K.? What happened? All I heard earlier was a thump, and Lurkers laughing so I stopped talking."

"Yeah well, it looks like they captured me and locked me up in their prison. I've just broken out of my cell. I don't think any of them noticed though."

"That's good. Is Daxter there with you?"

"No, I don't know where he is. I'll have to find him first before I do anything else."

"O.K. well call me if you need help."

"Thanks, bye." He turned back into Dark Jak and turned on his dark invisibility technique. He waited for a gap in the passing Lurkers and hopped down onto the floor as silently as a cat. The whole prison area was a huge, open, cubic space with all of the cages suspended above in a 50 x 50 x 50 grid (125,000 cells total). The crowd in the prison and in fact the whole Lurker Cave was like one you would find in an airport. Each of the cages he noticed, was hanging down from two intersecting, horizontal rails, one that went from the front of the room (which was identified by a big, steel door through which everyone passed to get in or out of the prison) to the back and the other going from left to right.

"Those rails must be used to transport individual rows of cells in and out of the grid", he thought. It was pretty clear that he was right. Surrounding the whole grid of cells, there were doors lined up with on each wall in a 50 x 50 grid allowing the operator of the prison controls to take out any row (50 cells) at one time. But right now, there were no cells moving. Occasionally, one of the cells barely shook, obviously a Metal Head attempting to bust through its walls.

"OK. First, I have to get Daxter out his cell." Luckily, there was an computer map of the Lurker Caves on the wall to his left. (Yes, I know it's kind of odd that there just happens to be a map when he needs it, but again- just go with it.) He walked over to it, dodging Lurkers along the way. When he got to it, on the touch screen (with a keyboard) was typed- "What level of the caves are you in?" (It was typed in Lurker language which Jak just happened to be able to read) Below that it had ten levels listed. He guessed- he touched the 4 on the screen. A new screen came up- "Where are you located on this level?" A list of locations came up- "Mess Hall, Laboratory", and more, but no prison. He pushed the "back" arrow and the level screen popped up again. He guessed again- seven. Another list of places came up. Again, no prison. He pushed "back" again and looked around the prison, trying to think of what to level press next. He then saw a big nine painted on the front wall of the prison right above the door. He pressed nine. Another list of places.

"Ah, there it is", he thought. He pressed the "Prison" button. A new screen- "Where is your destination?" For some reason this time instead of just having the level option, he also had a space where he could type his location. He typed- "Prison Control Room". A new screen- "Invalid search- here are some related locations" Another list of places- "Prison, Prisoners' Gym, Prison Mess Hall……"

"_Prisoners'_ Gym? _Prison_ Mess Hall? So they can get prisoners in and out of the cells somehow", thought (still Dark and invisible) Jak.

"…….Prison Laboratory, Prison Control Center". He pushed prison control center button.

"Please Wait…" A few seconds later a map was printed out along with written directions to the Prison Control Center. (As soon as he picked up the map, he basically willed it to become invisible too and it did)

"Looks like I just need to go over to that elevator on the other side of the room and it should take me right to the Control Center", thought Jak. He made his way over to the elevator. And pressed the only button there. The doors opened and he stepped inside. The doors closed and he felt the elevator rising upward.

About half way up he thought, "Oh crap! There are going to be guards up here and when they see the elevator come up empty, they'll know something's up!" He didn't know what to do. He just stood there thinking and waiting. He finally felt the elevator slow down and stop. The doors opened. To his surprise, there were only two Lurkers one of which was asleep and the other daydreaming, both not even aware that the elevator doors had just opened. Jak slowly stepped out of the elevator and looked around for any security cameras. There was only one, right above the elevator door and his head, which could view the whole 15 x 9 foot room by itself. It hadn't seen him. The room was like a wide hallway, the two guards on one end and the elevator on the other. There was a window in front of them which allowed them to look over the whole prison. Luckily, Jak's cell was completely out of sight from the window so the guards hadn't seen him break out. The end of the hallway was a giant control panel with many buttons and switches. To Jak all control panels looked the same, he never could figure out which buttons did what. Why couldn't they just label all of them?

"I'll have to take that camera out before I take out these guards." He then transformed into Light Jak and slowed down time. He took out his blaster rifle, and shot the camera. He then ran toward the guards, one of which he could see just heard the sound of the shot. He shot him three times until he was dead and did the same to the other guard. He then returned time back to normal and went back to his normal self. He then saw a map of the control panel to his left.

"Excellent! I might be able to use this just as soon as I find out which cell Daxter is in on this computer", he thought. He also saw something he hadn't noticed a while ago. On the side of the hallway, there was a space with a track like the ones that the prison cells were where one of the cells could fit.

"That must be how they get prisoners in and out of cells. They pick a row, it moves down the track, through those doors and finds its way here where you can look at each cell individually", he thought, although he still did not know exactly how they got the prisoner in and out of the cell. This time the computer had a mouse. He clicked the "Prisoner Selection" button. That took him to a chart of all the prisoners along with their corresponding cell, what race they were, and whether they were in their cell, or "being examined" whatever that meant.

"They won't know his name. So I'll need to look for "unknown" for his name or something like that." He finally found Daxter along with many other prisoners as "N/A".

"Cell: 1-37/13-15, Race: N/A, Status: In cell". He clicked Daxter's space. A new screen came up with a picture of Daxter unconscious, all of the stats he had just seen and more, and several buttons one of which said "Get cell". He clicked it. "Please Wait…" At once, he saw one of the rows (the 37th row from the left and 13th from the right) on the first level of cells begin to move toward its door. Jak watched it as it went through. He then walked over to the space in the wall where the cells would soon appear. A few seconds later, he saw cells begin go by the space in the wall and finally stopped (on the 15th cell). All of a sudden, the cell became transparent (but still visible) and he saw Daxter inside. Daxter, however, did not seem to notice Jak at all. He wasn't restrained on the table in the middle of the cell like Jak had been. Then he realized that the Lurkers had tried to lock him in, but he was too small and couldn't stretch from one end to the other like Jak could. And even if he could, his limbs were so thin that he could slip them right out of the restraints anyway. Jak looked back at the computer. Jak clicked another button that said "Open Cell", and looked back at the cell wondering how it would open. He watched as the cell walls and ceiling just kind of disappeared while still leaving the floor and table there. Daxter now could see Jak.

"Jak! It's you! Thank goodness!" He ran and took a flying leap into Jak's arms.

"So I guess this means we're even for me saving you from the Baron, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, where are we?"

"I'm almost positive that we're in the Lurkers' Cave."

"WHAT!", shouted Daxter.

"SHHH!"

"WHAT!", whispered Daxter.

"We're in their prison. Their Prison Control Center to be exact."

"So how do we get out?"

"I don't know. There's a map down the elevator in the main prison area. I used it to get up here. We can use it to find our way to their weapon."

"Why in the hell do you want to go find it? Shouldn't we be running away from it?"

"We have to destroy it Dax."

"Oh fine! But make it quick. I'll wait here."

"Very funny", said Jak as he walked over to the computer, "Now the best thing to do is to let all of the prisoners go."

"Are you crazy Jak? Why do you always come up with these stupid ideas that almost get us killed?"

"I guess I'm a crazy genius. If we let them go it'll create a diversion that will let us get around this place with no chance of getting caught. And we'll be releasing innocent Metal Heads. Vaguely heroic, eh Dax?"

"Hot-dog, "he said sarcastically, "But what about all that cross fire down there? _I_ could get hurt. And if those Metal Heads ever find their way out of these caves, won't they end up going back through Eco City to get back to their nest? They could get shot at by more people and get killed! You don't want to hurt innocent creatures, do you Jak?"

"Finally Dax, you think of something I didn't think of first."

"You sound surprised", said Daxter. Jak laughed.

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's not the best idea."

"Damn straight it's not!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I guess we'll just have to sneak around like I was before", said Jak. Daxter hopped onto his shoulder as he began walking back toward the elevator. He pressed the button, the doors opened, and they walked inside. The doors closed, and they started going down. Jak turned into Dark Jak and turned became invisible again (he also willed Daxter to become invisible). The elevator soon came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Whoa!", said Daxter, "That's a lot of Lurkers."

"Tell me about it", said Jak as he began walking, making his way back over to the computer map on the far wall. However, only a few feet away from it, he got a little careless about dodging Lurkers and one bumped into him. Jak froze. The Lurker, surprised, took a step back and looked around for whatever he had just bumped into. He waved his hand in front of himself, which Jak barely dodged. The Lurker looked around one more time, and finally moved on.

"Phew! That was close, eh Dax?", said Jak so that no one around would hear. Daxter just glared at him. Jak kept going. The same screen was there as before-"What level of the caves are you in?" This time a bar was at the top of the screen where he could type a place in the caves.

"Strange", he thought. He typed in "Prison". "Where is your destination?" A list of levels and a bar to type in a place. "Weapon", he typed. "Invalid search- here is a list of related locations- Armory, Weapons Lab, NEW Metal Head Weapon." He clicked the Metal Head one. "Please Wait…" Another map and directions printed like before.

"Go out prison doors", read the first instruction. Jak walked out the prison doors while other Lurkers were passing through (it was a motion sensing door, and wide enough for several Lurkers to get through at one time). He was now in a hallway, about 10 feet wide, with a crowd a lot like the one in the prison (except with less Lurkers, obviously the hallway was much smaller than the prison). He continued reading the directions as he read them.

"Turn left."

"Take the second hallway on your right."

"Go all the way to the end and turn left."

"Go into the elevator on your left and go down to the nineteenth level." He got in while no Lurkers were looking and pressed the button with the Lurker symbol that meant nineteen. It took him a while to find it as there were over fifty levels (Remember- the Lurkers' Caves are underground and each level is about half the size of Haven.)! When he arrived he got out and looked at the directions again. He noticed that there were hardly any Lurkers on this level.

"Get off the elevator (no duh!) and go left down the hallway until you reach the end."

"Go left until you reach a door (the end of the hallway)."

"Type in the correct password and go through."

"Welcome to the Metal Head Weapon", read the last instruction.

"Crap!" he thought. He turned back into normal Jak. (There were no Lurkers around)

"What do we do now, JAK!"

"Be quiet and let me think." Jak reached grabbed his communicator.

"Come in Daxter."

"Jak?"

"Hey. We have a problem."

"What? Are you about to die?"

"No, not _that_ big. I've got Daxter with me and I'm standing outside the doors of the Lurkers' Metal Head Weapon. The door requires a password, and I have no idea what to do."

"That _is_ a problem. Let me think………." There was a long pause for a whole minute on Daxter's side. Vaguely, Jak and (ottsel) Daxter could hear the other Daxter telling the other Jak the situation.

"Their that close?", they heard (future) Jak yell on the other side, "Tell them to bust through it." Daxter came back on to the communicator.

"Jak says to bust through it. He says if you could break out of the Lurkers' prison cells, then anything else should be a breeze."

"Are you sure about this? Won't a bunch of Lurkers come running or something?"

"Gee, I don't know. Probably." All of a sudden, the doors began to open.

"Gotta go." At least twenty Lurkers came streaming out. They didn't seem at all surprised to see him. He then realized the security camera right above the door which was looking right at him and Daxter.

"Shit!" He was out of Dark Eco, couldn't fight them all, and still didn't have his guns. He started running the other way as the Lurkers chased after him. He ran all the way back to the elevator, got in and pressed the button to go the first (top) level. The doors closed just as the Lurkers got there and shut them out. He and Daxter then heard something over an intercom which was obviously hooked up to the whole cave.

"Red alert! A prisoner has escaped! He's in elevator number five, heading to the first level. Stop him!" (This was said in Lurker language, but Jak could understand it.) He got out of the elevator and the Lurkers immediately began chasing him. He made random turns, dodging Lurkers left and right, trying to find an exit. Luckily enough, he saw a sign up ahead- "EXIT ".

"Yes!"

"C'mon Jak, hurry up!", yelled Daxter. He turned the corner. He saw the exit to the cave up ahead. It was slowly closing! About a dozen Lurkers stood in a line between him and the exit, and about a hundred coming from behind. He sprinted as fast as he could. The line of defense got ready to intercept him. The jumped as high as he could, and did a spinning roundhouse kick, sending the ones around him flying back into the wall. He made it through them. Now if he could just………………reach……………the door…………..in time. It was almost shut! He dove through, and was almost out when the door closed around the very tip of his boot, yanking it off his foot as he continued to soar safely out the door. The boot was still holding the door open but would soon be crushed. He hurriedly ran back and snatched it just in time.

Both Jak and Daxter collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Jak looked over at Daxter.

"Why are _you_ so tired? _I_ did all the running."

"Yeah, well being a back-seat (shoulder-seat)driver's hard work!", said Daxter. Jak got to his feet.

"C'mon, we'd better get out of here before they open up this door and come after us."

"Oh, fine!" Daxter hopped up onto Jak's shoulder. Jak began jogging out of the cave and reached the outside. They were on a mountain, at least 100 feet from the bottom. In the distance, you could see Eco City, which wasn't too far from the bottom of the mountain. He could make it there by night fall. Like (human) Daxter had said, the Mountains that contained the Lurkers' Caves spread all the way around the North and East side of the city. As he looked along the side of the mountain range, he couldn't see any other entrances to their caves.

"There must be other entrances somewhere in these mountains", he thought. He sighed and began walking down the mountain in a timely fashion, so if the Lurkers did decide to pursue him, they would have to make up some ground. However, as time went on, he periodically looked toward the cave and never saw anyone come out. During the late afternoon, he reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Looks like it'll only take about an hour to get to the city", Jak said to Daxter. He picked up his communicator.

"Hey, Daxter."

"Jak! You're alive!"

"Yeah, Lurkers came pouring out of that door. I accidentally let myself get spotted by a camera."

"So you didn't destroy the weapon?"

"No. And they took my guns too!"

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I'm heading toward the city. I'm about an hour away."

"Good. The Jak here left to goto the Lurkers' Caves to find you. He'll have to go through the city to get there. He's probably almost to the city by now."

"O.K. I'll try to find him when I get there."

"Actually, I gave him a communicator like the one I gave you. I'll contact him and let him know to meet you by the Northern Gate."

"That sounds great."

"See ya."

Just like Jak had predicted, he reached the city a little more than an hour later. Unfortunately, the gates were closed and he didn't know how to get them to open. To his surprise, the gates began to open, and there was the other Jak waiting on the other side.

"Hey", said the other Jak without much enthusiasm.

"Hey", said (regular) Jak the exact same way.


	7. Chapter 7

A story about Jak like no other.

Author Note: (Future) Jak in this story starts out treating (normal) Jak in the same manner in which Torn treated him in the beginning of Jak II.

"What thehell happened out there? Get in here!", shouted (future) Jak. Jak jogged into the city gate and they started walking, (future) Jak looking at him angrily for an answer.

"Wow!", thought Jak when he looked around. The city surprisingly looked a lot like Haven, before the Metal Heads and K.G. death-bots had attacked it. They were in the port. Just like in Haven, there were thousands of hover vehicles flying ten feet above the ground, no one hardly noticing anyone else. There were also guards walking the streets which had the same armor as the ones in Haven, except they were orange. And in the middle of the whole city, a giant pillar came up 500 feet out of the ground, on top a majestic looking building- the palace.

"I know this place", said (normal)Jak, "Well, a place almost just like…."

"Answer me!"

(Normal) Jak looked at him, "The Lurkers spotted us and forced us out."

"Why did they see you? If you could get free get and all the way to their weapon without being seen, then why did they just happen to see you then?"

"I…..didn't notice a security camera and it saw me." (Future) Jak turned away from him and started talking to himself.

"Why?…… why Jak…… why? Why do you let yourself get all excited about some kid who claims he's from another dimension, and let yourself think that _he _can do something even _you _couldn't do. Why?"

"Hey", snapped (normal) Jak, "I saved _my _home-world. I thought my adventures were over…Wrong! Now some twisted fate has brought me here! So since I live here now, I'll guess I'll just have to help you save this one too!" The other Jak looked at him with a surprised look on his face and immediately calmed down.

"You saved your world? How?" (Normal) Jak calmed down as well.

"I started out in a city called Haven. I didn't even remember my life there when I left through a rift gate to another time in the same place, except it was called Sandover Village. I grew up there and met Daxter here", he said looking at Daxter, " who used to be human, fell into some dark eco and turned into this ottsel."

"You're Daxter?"

"Nice to meet you too", said Daxter sarcastically. Jak continued his story.

"Anyways, Samos…"

"You know Samos? How?"

"The Samos in _our _world", went on Jak kind of annoyed at being interrupted, "said that a guy named Gol could help change Daxter back. So we went through this long journey, fighting Lurkers and an unknown enemy, just to find…….." Daxter interrupted him and went on telling Jak's story.

"…..Just to find out that Gol, is the guy trying to kill us! Can you believe it? Anyways, go on Jak." Jak glared at him.

"Right. So we defeat him and in his Citadel, we find a precursor rift gate."

"Oh I get it", said (future) Jak, "You went through it and came here."

"No."

"Oh. Well, finish your story in a little bit, we're here."

"Where?"

"The Crawling- Crab Saloon." When they walked inside, Jak and Daxter's jaws dropped. It was an almost an exact replica of the (formerly named) Hip-Hog Saloon in Haven. There were Metal Head trophies all over the walls. The three heroes went and sat down in a booth.

"Anyways, continue your story."

"So we found the rift gate and in a few months, traveled through it back to Haven. I didn't remember my life back there, so I thought it was another dimension like this one. I got captured by some guards and taken to the ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis. He locked me up and experimented on me with Dark Eco. Two years later, Daxter rescued me from the Baron's prison. We then found out that I had gained some Dark Eco powers."

"Wow, that's almost exactly how I got my Silver Eco powers", said the other Jak. (Normal) Jak laughed to himself remembering him saying almost the exact same thing when (human) Daxter had told him how (future) Jak had gotten his powers.

"Anyways, so we're in this city that we know nothing about and find this guy, Kor, along with a little kid who didn't talk. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I had always been a mute up until I got my powers. Anyways, Kor tells us about this movement called the "Underground" that is waging a war against the Baron. He said that they could help us. So I went to them. And this guy, Torn…."

"You know Torn too? Oh right- from your world."

"Right. He doesn't trust me and Daxter at first so we have to pull off all these easy jobs for him until we prove that we're 'worthy of the cause'. So during this time, we find out about Metal Heads, who like yours, live outside the city and are also at war with Haven. Then we find out on one of our missions that the Baron is giving them eco to attack the city, just enough to keep the war going so he could stay in power, "(future) Jak got a confused look on his face, "I know, it didn't make any sense to me either. Anyways, so we keep working for the Underground and become their best men. We then meet the Undergrounds' leader, the shadow, who just happened to be Samos, the one in their time. We still didn't know what happened to our Samos. We then find out about this guy, Mar, who was said to have saved the world and built Haven a long time ago. He wasn't alive or anything, but his tomb was said to be somewhere in the city. So we finally find the tomb. Well, Daxter and I found it. And they want the little boy to go inside and face the 'trials'. But the oracle…. Oh right, an oracle is a statue that precursors spoke through……oh and precursors are the most powerful beings in the universe, and they look just like Daxter, an ottsel, but we didn't know how they looked until years later. But the oracle said that the kid was too young to face the trials….."

Daxter interrupted, "So Jak here, heroically (sarcastically) sprints into the tomb before the doors closed, which was said to have death traps or something waiting inside and drags me with him." Jak glared at him again.

"Right……so in the tomb, we beat the trials, that everyone said that only the 'heir of Mar', who everyone said was the kid, could beat. (complicated sentence) When we 'won' or whatever, another oracle inside tells us that we had won the precursor stone, a giant green rock that we found out later was a precursor egg. All we knew about it then was that it had unlimited power it inside. Then the Baron shows up in the tomb and steals it!"

"How'd _he_ find out where the tomb was?"

"Well, the Baron threatened to kill his own daughter, Ashelin, who was also secretly part of the Underground, if Torn didn't tell him where it was. So after, he steals the stone, before we even get out, he'd already arrested all of our friends, except Torn. So then we bust them out of his prison and find our Samos. A few days later, we find out that Kor, was really the Metal Head leader in disguise, and just wants the stone. He kills the Baron, but can't find it. Before he died, the Baron made a weapon that he hid the stone inside and told us it was in there. So we got it and went to the Metal Head nest to kill Kor. Before I killed him, he told us that the kid was me, back before I went through the rift gate back to my own time. So when I killed him,(kid) me and Samos went back to Sandover, so I could grow up, not knowing that later I would return and save Haven City. Then a few years later we were thrown out of Haven for me having my Dark Eco powers. So then we find another city, Spargus, and their citizens are all outcasts from Haven too. So we join them and during the time I'm there, the Metal Heads, and the Krimzon Guard forces are still trying to take over the city. So I go back to Haven and help fight them off. While we're doing that and doing jobs for the people of Spargus, we find out about these creatures called Dark Makers, which were corrupt precursors that destroyed planets. And ours was next. But me and Daxter take them out before they can do it. And right before we do that, we found out that Damas, the king of Spargus was my father.We found out right when he died. It turned out that Veger, a really bad guy, took me from my parents when I was young and the Underground just happened to find me and take me in. And so that's how we saved our planet."

"But how did you get here?" (Great,now I have to make something up!)

"Well, a few years later, Keria, Samos, Daxter, and I found a pre-assembled and working rift gate. The others said we should go through it. When we did, it took us back to Sandover Village, right after our other selves had left for Haven. And then a few months later, we found yet another rift gate that took us here. Weird, huh?" (I know I didn't make Jak telling his story sound like something he would actually say.)

"Yeah, just a little. So you were born in Spargus, taken from your parents into Haven, went through a rift gate to Sandover Village, saved it from some Dark Eco maniacs, then went back to Haven years later through another rift gate, saved yourself as a kid and the city from Metal Heads, just to be thrown out of Haven for having powers their leader gave you, found Spargus, saved both cities from evil precursors, went back through another rift gate back to Sandover Village, and then through another one to get here?"(Another complicated sentence)

"Yep, pretty much."

"Wow! Sorry I was so hard on you early, and tried to kill you."

"Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't have trusted me either." They both laughed at the fact that what (normal) Jak had just said was both figurative and literal at the same time.

A few minutes later, a large man in a wheel chair, who was the owner of the bar, came up to them. Both Jak and Daxter noticed that he very closely resembled Krew, the former owner of the Hip Hog HeavenSaloon.

"So, what can I get you boys today, hmmm?", he said, sounding very much like Krew.

"Hey Krew", said (future) Jak, "this is……….." The two Jaks looked at each other nervously, both thinking it would be pretty strange if they had the same name.

(Normal) Jak finally spoke, "Mar. My name's Mar."

"Nice to meet you Mar. I'm Krew, the owner of this place. Jak, this guy wouldn't happen to be looking for work, ehhh?" He looked at (normal) Jak. "I could use another……employee, like you." It was obvious that (future) Jak worked for this Krew the same way that (normal) Jak had worked for the other Krew.

"I don't know", said (future) Jak looking nervously at Jak, "Are you?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on Mar! It'll be a blast!", said Krew.

"That's what I'm afraid of", thought (normal) Jak.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh fine then", said Krew, annoyed, and then rolled off.

"So you work for him?", asked (normal) Jak.

"Yeah."

"Listen, when I was with the Underground in Haven, I worked for a guy named Krew."

"Really?"

"Yeah!", said Daxter, "And he turned out to be a pretty bad guy!"

"Interesting", said (future) Jak.

"Yeah", said Jak, "You should probably get out of his 'business' while you still can."

"I don't know, he gives me lots of fun jobs, and weapons too."

"Listen, it's not worth it!", said Jak, "If he's anything like the Krew from our world….", he said looking at Krew who was gorging on an enormous steak, "….he's going to get you into a lot of trouble. And I have to tell you, he looks _a lot_ like the Krew from our world."

"Let's get out of here", said Daxter, "this place brings back bad memories." They got up and left. While they were walking, a communicator, that belonged to (future) Jak, went off.

"Jak…. Jak, are you there." He picked it up off his belt.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I need you back here at the hideout."

"O.K. I'm on my way", said (future) Jak. He put it back on his belt.

"C'mon", he said to (normal) Jak, "let's go." He hi-jacked one of the two-seater vehicles flying overhead, "Hop in!" (Normal) Jak and Daxter hoped in and (future) Jak started driving.

"That was Torn. I'm sure he's probably like the one in your world."

"Yeah, probably?", said (normal) Jak, a little worried, "Who rules the city?"

"Well, until a few years ago a dictator, Mearl Sparr, who sounds a lot like the Baron Praxis from your world. But when the Underground finally killed him, his daughter, Julie Sparr, took over. She a great leader."


	8. Chapter 8

As they drove through Eco City, both (normal) Jak and Daxter noticed that even though the city was almost an exact replica of Haven, they could still tell that all of the structures were, like (human) Daxter said, made of Eco. With some things, you could tell specifically what Eco it was made of, but others, Jak guessed were probably different kinds mixed together, although he had no idea how they made the structures out of even one kind of Eco.

When they finally arrived (exactly at the spot where they would've gone in Haven in Jak II to visit Torn), they all hopped out and (future) Jak turned to Jak.

"Oh, here", he said throwing Jak's guns that he had lost to him, "I found these in the jungle on the way here. Figured they were probably yours."

"Thanks", said Jak, sincerely. Sure enough, all of his guns were there.

They walked inside the doors of the hideout to find Torn waiting there for Jak.

"Who's this", said Torn, suspiciously.

"This is my friend, Mar. He'd be a good asset to the cause."

"Really?", said Torn, still suspicious.

"Yeah How 'bout it?"

"I don't know. He looks………dangerous."

"He is."

"So I thought. Well Jak, if you can trust him, so can I."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, really. I don't want any word of this reaching anyone. If anyone asks, he's been here forever."

"Got it", said (future) Jak, "So, what did you need me for?"

"Well, some Metal Heads have gotten into the sewers, with some of their young. There've also been reports of Lurkers trying to find them to steel the young. I need you and….Mar, here, to go find and kill all of them, Lurkers _and_ Metal Heads."

"No problem", said (normal) Jak, smirking, "I love hunting Metal Heads, and Lurkers are a bonus!"

"Hey", said Torn, "I kind of like this guy! By the way, my name's Torn."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey Jak", said Torn, "Did you free those Metal Heads from the Lurkers like we had talked about?"

(Future) Jak looked nervously at Jak, "Yeah……I got 'em. C'mon Ja…..Mar, let's go", said (future) Jak. They headed outside and got back in the same two-seater vehicle. Again, (future) Jak drove.

"What was that about?", asked (normal) Jak.

"Well, before we first met and fought, I was freeing a group of young Metal Heads from the Lurkers. But unfortunately, we thought you were an enemy flying over earlier and shot at you, which you responded to by trying to kill them…….and me."

"So, where are they now?"

"I don't know. I guess they probably went back to their nest."

"They didn't attack you when you freed them?"

"No. Me and Daxter had made an arrangement with the Metal Heads that if we free some of their young, then they would stop attacking us."

"You negotiated with Metal Heads?", asked (normal) Jak, surprised that they could even communicate with them.

"Yeah, they're actually a lot smarter than most people give them credit for."

(Normal) Jak thought about it, and concluded that Jak was right. The Metal Heads in Haven were smart enough to plan attacks, and their leader was even smart enough to disguise himself as an ally of Jak's. It was kind of scary when he thought about it.

They finally got to the sewer entrance. They all got out of the vehicle and got in the elevator. It automatically went down as soon as they got in. When the doors opened, there were no Lurkers or Metal Heads anywhere. They both got there guns ready, (normal) Jak with his Beam Reflexor, and (future) Jak (who's weapons were the exact same as Jak's) with his Arc Wielder. They walked to the end of the hallway, and looked to their right, nothing. They walked the the end of that hallway, and turned a U-shaped corner, again nothing. They kept walking and turning corners until they found the Metal Heads, deep in the sewers. They The Metal Heads were at the far end of the tunnel so they the M.H.'s hadn't seen them yet. There were three adults and five babies.

"O.K.", whispered (normal) Jak, "I'll take these guys. You go find the Lurkers."

"O.K., see ya", said (future) Jak as he went off down another tunnel.

(Normal) Jak got his blaster ready. It had been a while since he had last fought a Metal Head, right before he had met Jak, and he was anxious to fight. He aimed his blaster at the biggest one's head and fired. The shot was right on target and the beast fell dead on the ground. The other Metal Heads looked toward where the shot had come from. Jak had cleverly, behind the corner right after he fired. He was knell, with his back against the wall. One of the two remaining adult Metal Heads, started over toward Jak's position to see what killed his ally. Jak sensed the approaching Metal Head and, now having replenished enough Dark Eco, transformed into Dark Jak and came out from hiding. The Metal Head saw Dark Jak and barked (or growled, or roared, whatever Metal Heads do) and ran at Dark Jak. Dark Jak quickly reacted by grabbing the Metal Head out of the air and started pumping Dark Eco into the now frightened beast. The Metal Head made a horrible screeching sound and died. Dark Jak looked at the final group of M.H.'s. The adult was standing over the young ready to defend, even knowing that it couldn't defeat him. They both growled at each other. Dark Jak ran toward the Metal Heads, leapt into the air, and came down on the Metals Head's back with a Dark Bomb. The babies scattered, dead from the blast, but the adult stayed under Dark Jak's fist, also dead. Jak returned to normal from the sudden loss of Dark Eco and looked around at his doing.

"Man, I'm good!", he said to Daxter who had been standing back where Jak had first been.

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Come on, let's go find Jak." They went down the tunnel that (future) Jak had gone down earlier to find the Lurkers. As they were walking, they heard the familiar battle cry (?) of Silver Jak. Jak ran toward the noise. As he turned a corner, he saw Silver Jak chop off the head of the last Lurker. He then returned to normal.

"Got 'em", they both said at the same time, "Good", again in unison.

"Were there a lot of them?", asked (normal) Jak.

"No, just five. How 'bout yours?"

"No. Three adults and five young. So where do we go now?"

"Well, let's head on back to Torn and see if he's got any jobs for us. If not, well go see Krew."

"KREW?", shouted Daxter, "Why, after we specifically told you not to go see Krew, are you going to go see Krew?"

"Hey, I can do what I want! You said you worked for him in your world, and you're still alive. So why shouldn't I?" (Normal) Jak sighed.

"Fine, "he said, "If you think you can trust him, then work for him."

Daxter butted in, "But if he screws you over like he did us, then don't say we didn't tell you so!"

"Fine", yelled (future) Jak, "I don't need you two. Especially you", he said looking at Daxter.

"Oh yeah!", said Daxter, "Well Jak wouldn't have lasted a second without me. Ain't that right Jak?" (Normal) Jak glared at Daxter, "I said, ain't that right Jak? Jak!" He slapped Jak upside the head, "Answer me!" Jak flinched and slapped Daxter upside the head. Daxter then just sat there, without saying anything. They both watched (future) Jak walk away. (Normal) Jak started back toward the exit.

"Man, he's stubborn", said (normal) Jak.

"You mean you're stubborn", said Daxter.

"No, I mean……." Jak stopped. He realized that without Krew, he would have never found the Heart of Mar or had all the cool missions, or even gotten his guns. He ran back toward (future) Jak and finally caught up.

"You're right.", he said.

"What?", said (future) Jak.

"You're right. I did need Krew. Somehow, I know I wouldn't have been strong enough to beat the evils I've beaten without working for him.", he looked back at (future) Jak, "You should work for Krew."

"What if I don't want to?", said (future) Jak.

"What?"

"Relax, I kidding. Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They walked back to the elevator and it took them back to the surface. They got out and hijacked another two-seater and went to see Torn. They got there and went inside.

"Any new jobs Torn?", asked (future) Jak. Torn looked up from his work.

"Yeah. I've gotten word from the Eco Guard that Metal Heads have breached our defenses on the South part of the city. I need you two to go and help fend them off. I know with you down there Jak, they won't stand a chance. Although I can't say the same about Mar here."

"Don't worry", said (normal) Jak, "I could beat 'em all by myself if I had to."

"I bet you could", said Torn, insincerely.

"Let's go", said (future) Jak to Jak. They jogged out of the hideout and hopped into the vehicle.

"Let me drive", said (normal) Jak.

"You don't known the way there."

"I think I do", said Jak thinking about how similar the layout of Eco City was almost exactly the same as Haven's.

"Really?", said (future) Jak, surprised.

"Yeah, this city is a lot like Haven."

"O.K., but don't get lost."

"I won't", said Jak as they switched places. The layout of the vehicles controls, was exactly the same as the ones in Haven also. He went to the top hover zone and started driving to where he would have gone if he was in Haven. Sure enough, before they got there, they saw people running away from a big whole in the city wall with Metal Heads pouring in. So far, the guards were actually doing pretty well against the assault. But as they got closer, they could see that the Metal Heads were starting to overwhelm them. When they were about ten feet away from the fight, Jak stopped the vehicle and the heroes jumped out. (Normal) Jak got out his Plasmite RPG (Red level 3), and (future) Jak got out his Vulcan Fury (Blue Level 1). They both began to shoot Metal Heads left and right. Daxter even knocked some around.

"That's right", shouted Daxter, "get back! Hi-YA!" After a few short minutes, the Metal Heads finally retreated.

One of the guards came up to them, "Thanks for helping us out back there. I don't think we would've lasted much longer without you guys."

"No problem", said (future) Jak. They hopped back in the zoomer.

"O.K. Time to go see Krew", said (future) Jak, looking at Jak for any doubt.

(Normal) Jak looked back at him nervously, "O.K. But I'm not going to work for Krew again. On his missions, you're on your own."

"Alright", said (future) Jak, "What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I don't know. I'm sure I can find something", he said as he jumped out of the zoomer."

"O.K.", said (future) Jak, "See you later." He drove away.

"So what do we do now?", asked Daxter.

"Well, I guess we could go back and talk to the other Daxter."

"Fine with me." Jak hopped up and hijacked a zoomer.

"Hey!", said the guy.

"Tough luck", said Daxter as they flew away.

Jak grabbed his communicator, "Hey, Daxter. Me and Daxter are coming back to the hatch."

"Where's the other Jak?"

"He's going on a mission for Krew."

"You're not going with him?"

"No, I don't really trust Krew."

"Whatever. See you in a bit."

Jak drove though maze of the city. When he got to the gate, he was going to drive all the way to the hatch. But a guard came up to them, "Can I see your I.D. sir?"

Out of habit, Jak handed him his Haven I.D. The guard looked at it and frowned.

"Is this a joke?"

"What?", asked Jak.

"This I.D., it's not valid. It from some place, Haven City. I'm sorry sir. I'm going to have to ask you to either buy an I.D. or leave the Eco City."

Jak sighed, "Fine."

"Do you want this?"

"What?"

"Do you want this? It's fake. I've never heard of any Haven City before. Do you want me to throw it away for you?"

"What? No! Give me that!", said Jak as he quickly snatched it out of the guard's hand.

"Whatever. You're not going to be able to use that anywhere. C'mon, I'll take you to our registration desk." Jak followed the guard with Daxter on his shoulder. The went inside a small building right next to the city gate. The guard led him to one of seven identical desks.

"Here you are", said the guard and walked out of the building. Jak turned to the desk and saw a woman.

"Yes, how may I help you?", she said.

"Um, I want to get an I.D."

"Of course. Just fill out these forms." She handed him a stack of papers, about an eighth of an inch thick (a lot of paper).

"All of these?" asked Daxter in disbelief.

"Yes, is there a problem."

Jak looked at her with contempt, "No, thanks." He and Daxter walked over to a chair to fill out the forms.

It took him thirty minutes, but he finally got through them all. He walked back over to the desk.

"Here you go."

"Thank you", she said. Then without warning she pull a camera out of no where and quickly took their picture. She did some stuff on her computer and finally Jak's I.D. printed out.

"Here you go."

"Thanks", he said sarcastically and started to walk away. He looked at his picture in disgust. He looked drunk!

"Oh", she said, "and if you're going to keep him", she said looking at Daxter, "You'll need to fill out these pet forms as well." She handed him a stack of papers a little bigger than the first. Jak looked at the papers and then back at Daxter. Papers. Daxter. Papers. Daxter.

"Nah, you guys can have him."

"What?", shouted Daxter. Daxter jumped off his shoulder, lifted up the papers, which were almost too heavy for him, and shoved them into Jak's arms.

The ottsel turned back to the lady, "Thanks, we'll be back in a year after we finish." He hopped down onto the floor and began pushing Jak over to the chairs again. Jak reluctantly gave in.

"Done", said Jak, forty-five minutes later. He walked back over to the desk and handed the lady the papers.

"Just a moment", she said. She did the same thing as before and soon a pet I.D. printed out.

"See Jak?", said Daxter, "Wasn't that worth it?"

"No."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They walked out of the building and found another zoomer outside the city gate. They got on and Jak headed out of the city after showing the guard his I.D.

"…….and make sure to bring that zoomer back!", yelled the guard as they were leaving. Jak rose the zoomer above the trees and stared toward the hideout. About twenty minutes later, they arrived. Jak got off and knocked on the steel door.

They heard a muffled voice inside, "Who is it?"

"It's us, Jak and Daxter."

"How do I know it's you?"

"Just open the hatch already", yelled Daxter.

"Fine, but you can never be too careful", said (human) Daxter as he opened the hatch. Jak and Daxter went on inside.

"So, how're you two?", asked (human) Daxter.

"Pretty good", said Jak, "Hey, why are you still staying here? I think after five years, the Metal Heads and Lurkers probably forgot about you."

"Hey, you're right! I should go back to the city. I know a great place there that we can use as a headquarters."

"Sounds good", said Jak, "So what's yours and Jak's story? How did you find Eco City?"

"Oh right, we didn't get a lot of time to talk before. Well, we both grew up in a place called Incus City. Although we didn't meet until we were eighteen. You see me and Jak are the same age, only about a month apart. Now we're thirty-two."

"Where's Incus City?"

"Incus City is about 300 miles from Eco City."

"So how'd you two get here?"

"We walked."

"Walked!"

"Yeah, took about two years, but we made it."

"Why'd you come here and why did you have to walk?"

"Well, we were kind of kicked out of Incus. We….uh…got into quite a bit of trouble. You see, the governor there, well, he wasn't the best leader. But nobody there except for me and Jak could see that. So we kind of framed him in stealing a piece of art work, which he had done before, but turned it in to the police so people thought he was a hero and gave him money. Money that he didn't deserve! But we saw him steal the artwork before and told everyone, but they didn't believe us. So like I said, we tried to frame him. We stole some artwork, and we were going to plant it in his house, but we got caught. And they threw us out."

"But didn't your or his parents do anything?"

"No, our parents had been murdered a long time ago, when we were six."

"By who?"

"By a man named Mearl Sparr."

"The former ruler of Eco City!"

"Right, how did you know?"

"The other Jak told us. But then who watched over you?"

"Samos….and his daughter…."

"Keira!"

"Right. Did Jak tell you?"

"No, Samos raised us too along with Keira."

"Oh."

"So what happened to them?"

"Well, they were thrown out with us, because the rest of the city thought they helped us steal the artwork, although they didn't. It was too unbelievable that Jak and I could pull off something that big by ourselves! So at the age of twenty-one, Jak and I, and Keira and Samos were all thrown out into the harsh jungle. Oh right, I forgot to tell you that our whole planet, except for the cities, is basically one big jungle."

"How many cities are on this planet?"

"I'm not sure of the exact number, but I believe there's about nine."

"Only nine!"

"Yeah, what's so unusual about that?"

"On our planet, although we've only been to about five (Sandover Village, Blue Sage's City, Red Sage's City, Haven, and Spargus), there's at least 100."

"Really? Fascinating! Anyways, so after some great adventures in some other cities along the way, we made it here, Eco City. The other cities we only stayed at for a few months, but when we got here, we found out that Mearl Sparr was the ruler. And Jak and I just had to get some revenge. At first, we were going to kill his daughter, Julie, but we found out she wasn't like him. We met with her, and she told us about the Underground, an organization that was trying to get rid of Mearl. So we joined it and after a few months, Mearl found us and locked us up in his prison. Apparently, he experimented on Jak with Silver Eco. Probably because when he captured us, Jak channeled the Eco from one of his ammo capsules to try to escape. He almost made it too. But unfortunately, he ran Eco before you could."

"Of course! Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Think of what?"

"Channeling Eco from an ammo capsule! It's genius!"

"Oh, right. Well _I _thought of it. So Mearl threw us in prison and experimented on Jak with Silver Eco, and when _I _finally broke us out, we found out he had the Silver Eco powers I told you about earlier. And I already told you the rest."

"Incredible", said Daxter, "your story was even more boring than I imagined."

"Shut up, Dax", said Jak.

"So what's your story?", asked (human) Daxter.

(Author Note: I've just copy and pasted this next part from earlier in the story and changed it so their talking to (human) Daxter.)

"I started out in a city called Haven. I didn't even remember my life there when I left through a rift gate to another time in the same place, except it was called Sandover Village. I grew up there and met Daxter here", he said looking at Daxter, " who used to be human, fell into some dark eco and turned into this ottsel. When Samos in ourworld found out, he said that only a guy named Gol could help change Daxter back. So we went through this long journey, fighting Lurkers and an unknown enemy, just to find that Gol, is the guy trying to kill us! So we defeat him and in his Citadel, we find a precursor rift gate. In a few months, we traveled through it back to Haven. I didn't remember my life back there, so I thought it was another dimension like this one. I got captured by some guards and taken to the ruler of Haven City, Baron Praxis. He locked me up and experimented on me with Dark Eco. Two years later, Daxter rescued me from the Baron's prison. We then found out that I had gained some Dark Eco powers. So we're in this city that we know nothing about and find this guy, Kor, along with a little kid who didn't talk. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I had always been a mute up until I got my powers. Anyways, Kor tells us about this movement called the "Underground" that is waging a war against the Baron. He said that they could help us. So I went to them and met this guy, Torn. He doesn't trust me and Daxter at first so we have to pull off all these easy jobs for him until we prove that we're 'worthy of the cause'. So during this time, we find out about Metal Heads, who like yours, live outside the city and are also at war with Haven. Then we find out on one of our missions that the Baron is giving them eco to attack the city, just enough to keep the war going so he could stay in power, "(human) Daxter got a confused look on his face, "I know, it didn't make any sense to me either. Anyways, so we keep working for the Underground and become their best men. We then meet the Undergrounds' leader, the shadow, who just happened to be Samos, the one in their time. We still didn't know what happened to our Samos. We then find out about this guy, Mar, who was said to have saved the world and built Haven a long time ago. He wasn't alive or anything, but his tomb was said to be somewhere in the city. So we finally find the tomb. Well, Daxter and I found it. And they want the little boy to go inside and face the 'trials'. But the oracle…. Oh right, an oracle is a statue that precursors spoke through. But the oracle said that the kid was too young to face the trials so Daxter and I sprint into the tomb before the doors closed, which was said to have death traps or something waiting inside. And in the tomb, we beat the trials, that everyone said that only the 'heir of Mar', who everyone said was the kid, could beat. (complicated sentence) When we 'won' or whatever, another oracle inside tells us that we had won the precursor stone, a giant green rock that we found out later was a precursor egg. All we knew about it then was that it had unlimited power it inside. Then the Baron shows up in the tomb and steals it!"

"How'd _he_ find out where the tomb was?"

"Well, the Baron threatened to kill his own daughter, Ashelin, who was also secretly part of the Underground, if Torn didn't tell him where it was. So after, he steals the stone, before we even get out, he'd already arrested all of our friends, except Torn. So then we bust them out of his prison and find our Samos. A few days later, we find out that Kor, was really the Metal Head leader in disguise, and just wants the stone. He kills the Baron, but can't find it. Before he died, the Baron made a weapon that he hid the stone inside and told us it was in there. So we got it and went to the Metal Head nest to kill Kor. Before we killed him, he told us that the kid was me, back before I went through the rift gate back to my own time."

"So you were born in Haven, left through a rift gate, grew up, and then came back to Haven, and saved yourself from getting killed by Metal Heads."

"Yep, and that's not even the end. But I'll just say that later, I got Light Eco powers that helped me defeat these corrupt precursors called Dark Makers from destroying our planet."


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I'm sorry to everyone about the copy-and-paste thing from chapter 10. I think this chapter is better.

Chapter 11

"So is there anything you need us to do?", asked Jak.

"Well, I guess you could help me move back to the city."

"That's not what I had in mind, but O.K. So what do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is escort me."

"You don't need any help carrying things?"

"What? Oh, right, I haven't told you yet. I've invented this little device", said (human) Daxter, holding up a little device, "It's capable of sucking up the molecular structure of everything in a room, and project it somewhere else."

"In English please", said (ottsel) Daxter.

"It allows me to move a room to a new place without having to do any work."

"Oh! Nice!", said (ottsel) Daxter.

"You might want to get out before I use it. It might suck up you two along with everything else."

"O.K.", said Jak, as he and (ottsel) Daxter got out.

They closed the hatch behind them and in a few seconds (human) Daxter popped up out of the hatch, "O.K., all done."

Jak and Daxter went over to the hatch and looked inside, "Woah!", said Jak. There was nothing in the hideout except for pipes and other metal objects that were obviously there when (future) Jak and (human) Daxter first came.

"Ready to go?" asked (human) Daxter.

"Yeah", said Jak, "It might be a tight fight, but I think we can all fit on the zoomer."

Sure enough, they all got on without much trouble, and Jak started back for the city.

All of a sudden, (future) Jak's voice came out of nowhere, "Hello, Daxter?"

"What's that?", asked (normal) Jak.

"It's Jak's communicator. He's contacting me", (human) Daxter picked up a communicator like the two Jaks', "Yes Jak?"

"Hey, I just finished planting some of Krew's Metal Head traps outside of their nest. I'm going to come back to the hideout, O.K.?"

"Actually Jak", said (human) Daxter, "Since the Metal Heads and Lurkers seem to have forgotten about us living in that hatch, me and the other Jak are headed back to the city right now. Meet us as that place I told you about."

"Sounds good, see you in a little bit", said (future) Jak.

Daxter put the communicator back on his belt, "O.K. Jak, I'll tell you how to get to where we're going."

About fifteen minutes later, they reached the city, and in another ten minutes, reached their new hideout. They saw (future) Jak waiting outside.

"We're here", said (human) Daxter.

"Looks like everyone's relocating", said (future) Jak.

"What do you mean?", asked (human) Daxter, as they all went inside.

"The Underground has been upgraded to the cities main defense, and relocated in another part of the city."

"Really? That's good", said (human) Daxter, "Hey, you guys might want to leave for a sec' so I can set stuff up."

"You used the room-mover?", asked (future) Jak as he, Jak, and (ottsel) Daxter were leaving.

"Yeah." They walked outside, and heard weird technological sounds coming from inside followed by (human) Daxter's voice, "Okay guys! You can come back in!"

They walked back inside and saw that everything was pretty much exactly like it had been in the other hideout.

"So", said (normal) Jak, "you said that you planted traps outside the Metal Head nest?"

"Yeah."

"How did they work?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, they were really just mines."

"There's Krew for you", said (ottsel) Daxter, "if there's something in the world you don't like, blow it up!"

Both Jaks laughed.

"So what do we do now?", asked (normal) Jak to both Jak and (human) Daxter.

"I say we go and assault the Lurkers' Caves", said (future) Jak. They both looked at (human) Daxter.

He was looking at his computer, inspecting the new data he could get by being inside the city, "Well, I don't think there's much else to do. I don't see any Metal Heads or Lurkers on the sensors. But here, "he said holding a box up to them, "here's some explosives that you can plant on and around the weapon. They can become as small as a die (dice) so they're easy to carry, but hard for the Lurkers to see", he said as he showed them how they could expand and contract, "Good luck guys!"

"Thanks", said (future) Jak as he grabbed to explosives and headed out the door with Jak and (ottsel) Daxter. They walked out of the hideout and hijacked another two-seater zoomer.

"Well stop by the Underground's….er, I mean the city defense's new headquarters", said (future) Jak as he got in the driver's seat.

A little while later, they reached the headquarters, which was also in the exact spot that it would've been in Haven (Jak 3). They got out and got in the elevator which took them up to the control room. When they walked in, they saw, Samos, Torn, and Julie Sparr (Ashelin's counter-part).

"Jak, my boy", said Samos, "who's your friend?"

"Hey everyone", said (future) Jak, "this is Mar."

"Hey", said Julie.

"Nice to meet you, Mar", said Samos, "So Jak, how did you meet Mar?"

"Well……um, "stuttered (future) Jak, "We met…….."

"We met in Krew's bar, "said (normal) Jak quickly.

"Really", said Samos, "so what do you do?"

"Well..", said (normal) Jak, thinking of what to say, "I just moved here from another city, so I don't really have a job yet."

"What city?", asked Julie.

"Uh..", he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Incus."

"Incus!", said Samos, "Why that's where Jak and I are from!"

"Oh, how ironic", lied (normal) Jak.

"So why'd you come here?", asked Samos.

"He's getting really annoying", thought (normal) Jak. (he didn't say it, he _thought_ it.)

"Um, I kind of got bored there, so I came here."

"Ha! Jak never got bored, did you Jak", said Samos, reminding Jak of the time he stole the artwork. Jak looked at the floor, disappointedly.

"Anyways", said (future) Jak, "Mar and I are going to go blow up the Lurkers' weapon."

"Blow it up!", shouted Torn, "How are you even going to get in there?"

"I did it before remember?", said (future) Jak.

"Yeah", said Torn, "but you just got lucky."

"What does he mean?", asked (normal) Jak.

"Well", said (future) Jak, "when I went in the caves to free the Metal Heads before, all the Lurkers were at some meeting. So I had no trouble freeing them."

"Why didn't you destroy the weapon then?", asked Jak.

"They got out of the meeting right after I freed the Metal Heads, so we had to get out as fast as we could."

"So why are you taking Mar with you? It'll only make things harder for you", said Samos.

"Um…" said (future) Jak, "Mar's actually a pretty good fighter, and apparently pretty sneaky too. He escaped the Lurkers' Caves almost undetected."

"What do you mean _almost_ undetected?", asked Julie.

"I got careless and one their cameras saw me."

"And what do you mean he's a pretty good fighter Jak", said Torn, "no one except you is better than me."

"Yeah", said (future) Jak, "well he beat me up pretty good."

"Beat you up! Why?", said Julie, looking at (future) Jak worriedly, and at (normal) Jak angrily.

"Don't worry, we were just sparring (no pun intended)", lied (future) Jak.

"That's amazing", said Torn to (normal) Jak.

"Wait", said Samos, "you got bored in Incus, so you came here, got captured by Lurkers, escaped, and beat Jak after meeting him in a bar? I think there's something you're not telling us."

The two Jaks looked at each other.

"Think we should tell them?", said (future) Jak.

"You know them better than I do, go ahead."

"Okay guys, Mar isn't really from Incus, or from this world in fact. He's really me from another dimension."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What!", exclaimed everyone (except Jak, Jak and Daxter).

"Yeah", continued (future) Jak, "he came here through a rift gate, and he found Daxter and then me. Apparently, we have a lot in common."

"I thought he looked familiar", said Samos looking at (normal) Jak, "So your real name is Jak?"

"Yes", said (normal) Jak

"Why did you come here?"

"I didn't come _here _on purpose", said (normal) Jak, "I went through the rift gate and it just happened to bring us here."

"By 'us' do you mean you and that orange rodent?"

"Yeah", said Daxter, "you got a problem with that?"

Samos, Torn, and Julie all looked at Daxter, surprised the animal could talk.

"It talks!", said Torn.

"What's you're name, my little orange friend?", asked Samos.

"Daxter, but you can call me orange lightning. Z-z-zing', Daxter said (he did the exact same thing from Jak 3).

"Daxter! You're Daxter from the other dimension?", asked Samos.

"Yeah."

"So do you know all of us from your dimension, Mar?"

Yeah, except in our world, Julie is another girl named Ashelin. We've lived an almost parallel life to all of yours'."

"So you can channel any type of eco too?"

"Well, yes, but instead of gold and silver eco, in our world there's light and dark eco."

"We have all of those plus red, yellow, green, and blue."

"Well", said (future) Jak, "I know you probably all have a lot of questions for Jak….er, let's just call him Mar. Is that okay", he said looking at Jak.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good, I'm sureyou have a lot of questions for him, but we need to go."

"Okay", said Julie, "good luck."

(Author Note: I'm just going to start referring to (normal) Jak as Mar, (future) Jak as Jak, (ottsel) Daxter as Daxter, and (human) Daxter will stay the same.

Jak, Mar, and Daxter headed down the elevator. When they got to the bottom, they hijacked a zoomer and headed toward the Northern gate. When they got there, Jak showed the guard his I.D., and the gates opened. About an hour later, at night fall, they reached the bottom of the mountain. They hopped out and Mar spoke up, "Do you have a jet board?"

"Yeah", said Jak.

"So do I." They both smiled and got out their jet boards. They started hovering up the mountain side. About ten minutes later, they reached the entrance Mar had escaped out of. They put their boards up.

"Oh, I forgot", said Jak pulling out the map, "Okay, follow me", he said getting his jet board back out. Mar did the same and followed him. They began heading very deep into the mountains. In about fifteen minutes, they couldn't look back and see the city anymore. About five minutes later, Jak suddenly jumped off his jet board and dove behind a large rock. Mar quickly did the same.

"What is it?" whispered Mar.

"Lurkers", Jak whispered and pointed. Mar peaked up over the rock they were behind. He saw about ten Lurkers digging into the side of one of the mountains with drills. They were using a lantern for light which was sitting on a large rock a few feet behind them. He came back down next to Jak.

"We can take 'em. They haven't seen us."

"Okay, you go around behind them, while I climb up to a sniper position. We'll set our communicators to the same frequencies and we'll tell each other when we're ready."

They set their communicators and started on their ways. Daxter stayed behind the rock.

Jak, while staying out of sight, climbed about twenty feet up the mountain right beside them (not the same one that the Lurkers were digging into) where he had a good shot at all the Lurkers. Mar, right now on the left side of the Lurkers, who were all facing the same way, slowly made his way behind them, staying low to the ground. Since the drills were making so much noise, he didn't have to be too quiet, although he was.

He grabbed his communicator, "Ready. I'll go first."

"Ready", said Jak.

Mar started coming at them from behind very slowly. When he got about five yards away, he pulled out a yellow ammo cartridge, broke it open, and absorbed the yellow eco. He went into a sort of trance. The feeling felt like returning home after a long adventure. It had been so long since he had absorbed any type of eco besides light or dark. He then suddenly thrust his hand out and shot a ball of yellow eco at one of the Lurkers. He fell dead to the ground (the Lurker, not Mar). The others turned around and saw Yellow Mar (Yellow Jak). Suddenly, a shot from a blaster rifle hit another Lurker from above. The Lurkers looked up, wondering where it came from, but couldn't see anything on account of the darkness. They just stood there bewildered, not knowing whether to attack the glowing yellow man or try to find the shooter. Jak and Mar took them all out in a matter of seconds. Jak came down just as the last bits of yellow eco left Mar.

"That was easy", said Mar, "I wonder what they were digging for."

"Probably for eco vents", said Jak.

Daxter came out from the rock he had been hiding behind and hopped onto Mar's shoulder, "Using yellow eco again, huh?"

"Let's keep going. We're almost there", said Jak. They got back on their jet boards and about ten minutes later, Jak jumped off his jet board and Mar did the same.

"Man that's a long trip", said Jak, "And (human) Daxter had to walk all that way!"

"Yeah, jet boards and zoomers do come in handy sometimes. So where is it?"

"The map says it's right over here", he said, walking over behind a rock. Mar followed.

The secret entrance was actually a small ventilation shaft, big enough to crawl through. The Lurkers obviously thought no one would find it, and that made sensebecause it was behind a rock that blocked its view from many angles. Jak pried off the cover and crawled inside. Again, Mar followed with Daxter behind him (Daxter couldn't stay on his shoulder while he was crawling). They followed Jak through the maze of the air ducts, left, right, left, left, and so on. They constantly went over small portions of the air duct where the "floor" was able to come off so that the Lurkers were able to get inside to fix any problems that might occur. These portions were slitted so that they were able to look down into the room or hallway in which the air duct passed through. Finally Jak stopped over one of these portions.

"We're here", he whispered.

"We're in the weapon's room?"

"Yeah." He put the map back in his pocket and looked down to make sure there were no Lurkers below. Unfortunately, there were in fact about five Lurkers talking below.

"There are Lurkers down there", he whispered.

"I can take care of them. Move up some so I can get to the opening."

Jak did so. As hard as this seems, Mar transformed into Light Jak and slowed down time (in the ventilation shaft). He then forced his legs downward, knocking the removable section of the air vent out of place. However, since time was slowed down, the vent cover traveled downward very slowly with Jak on top. He waited for a few seconds until he was low enough to jump off the vent cover. He landed on the floor, with the sound of him breaking the vent cover just now reaching the Lurkers' ears. He quickly ran over to them and knocked them all out. He brought time back to normal.

He heard Jak's voice from the air vent above, "Mar!" he whispered, "Where are you!"

"It's okay" said Mar, "I'm down here."

Jak peeked down, searching for the Lurkers that had been there a little more than a second before.

"What happened?"

"I've got powers too, remember?"

"That's cool. I wish I could do that."

"Yeah, I bet a lot of people do."

Jak jumped down to the floor. The weapon was a huge machine in the middle of the cylinder-shaped room which was about half the size of the prison. There were control panels everywhere.

"Crap", said Mar.

"What?" asked Jak.

"Cameras", he said looking at the three cameras spread evenly along the circularwall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They then heard a voice on the intercom, "Alert! I need twenty Lurkers in the Metal Head Weapon Room, fast!" The voice sounded familiar, but from where, Mar didn't know. It didn't sound like a Lurker speaking.

All of a sudden, the only door in the room opened and twenty Lurkers ran in and saw them. Mar recognized the hallway outside from when he had been there about a day ago.

"Surrender now!" said one of the Lurkers. Jak transformed into Silver Jak and immediately started attacking. Mar, still wanting to experiment with eco, got out a red ammo cartridge, broke it, and absorbed the eco. The red eco burned inside of him. He felt as powerful as he did with dark eco. He ran at the twelve remaining Lurkers. He took seven out with one punch, and the other five with another. Still burning with red eco, he decided to attack the weapon a bit. He punched it about five times before the eco ran out. In doing this, he caused quite a bit of damage to the weapon, which was now smoking. Both of them returned to normal.

"Damn Jak!" said Jak, "You really like punching stuff don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess" he said smiling.

"I guess we'd better plant these bombs before they send more Lurkers." Just as he said that, the door opened again and almost eighty Lurkers started coming through. The room wasn't big enough for them all, so they only came in a few at a time. Amidst them all, Mar saw a strange looking creature. It was a horrible, ugly, and looked to be associated with dark eco.

It spoke, "It's you!" Mar now realized that this thing, which was actually a person, had been the familiar voice he had heard just minutes earlier. He still couldn't tell why it was so familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Mar.

"You don't remember? It's me, Gol!"

"Gol!" shouted Mar, "But we destroyed you!"

"No, Jak, you locked me in the Dark Eco silos!"

"Then how'd get here?"

"Well when you left me in there to die, instead of destroying me, like you thought it would, the dark eco made me more powerful than you could ever imagine! After a year, I became powerful enough to escape the silo. Maia unfortunately hadn't been strong enough to withstand the power of the normally deadly substance. I blew open the silo, releasing me and the dark eco inside. I immediately began reshaping the world to my liking. I built an empire of Lurkers with me as king. It was great! Then I found another one of those rift gates, but I at the time I still didn't know what they did. So I activated it, and it sucked me through to this place, and I started building another empire next to Eco City. I'm still trying to find a way to get back to my world! Then those stupid Metal Heads got curious and intervened with my project! So then I built a weapon to destroy them, but then you, Jak, of course have to show up and ruin it all for me, don't you!"

"Listen", said Mar, "This weapon will blow the whole world if you use it!"

"How can you say that? I've spent the past four years building it! Don't you think I would know if I had miscalculated?"

"Well, you did. And now we have to stop you!"

"I don't think so! ATTACK!" The Lurkers ran at them. Mar turned into Dark Mar and unleashed his Dark Bomb attack. Immediately, all the Lurkers died and Gol was thrown back. The blast had also damaged the weapon pretty severely. A computer generated voice came on the intercom, "Warning! Weapon unstable! Evacuate caves immediately! Self-destruct sequence will initiate in five minutes." A time started counting down from five minutes. Mar changed back to normal after the sudden eco loss.

Gol got up, "What have you done! All my work! I will kill you all!" His arm shot out towards Jak. Dark Eco lightning came out and lifted Jak into the air. Gol made a throwing motion with his arm which made the Dark Eco throw Jak into a wall and then faint. Mar watched this in horror.

Mar then became very angry. He transformed into Light Mar and slowed down time. He then got out his Scatter Gun, ran up to Gol and shot him. In slow motion, Gol began to fall backwards. Mar then got out his Blaster and shot him three times with it. He then got out his Vulcan Fury and let Gol have it for about twenty second, which really only took up two seconds since they were in slow motion. Mar continued doing this same thing with all the guns in his arsenal except the Mass Inverter, which wouldn't do any damage, and the Super Nova, which would've destroyed everything in a one mile radius of him, including Jak. Just as he finished shooting Gol with his last gun, the Needle Laser, Gol finally hit the ground. Mar returned himself and time back to normal. He looked up at the timer and saw that only about fifteen seconds had passed. He looked back down at Gol, who was a bloody mess. His blood, instead of being red as usual, was dark purple, an indication of just how much dark eco had affected him. He laid on the floor, moaning and writhing in pain.

Mar quickly ran over to Jak and got the explosives from him. He then began placing them in random spots all over the room, mostly on the weapon itself. "Better safe than sorry" he said. When he finished he ran back over to Jak, picked him up, and started making his way back out the way he had gotten out the first time with 3:45 left. Surprisingly, h saw no Lurkers on his way out. "They must be in some bomb shelter or something" he thought. About three minutes later, he made it to the elevator, got in and pressed the "Level 1" button. A few seconds later, they made it to the top. He got out of the elevator. He looked at one of the variously placed screens in the caves that said he had thirty seconds left. He kept running to where he remembered the exit being.

"Hurry Jak!" said Daxter.

The timer kept counting, now aloud…. "20, 19, 18, 17…" He kept going and finally saw the exit down one of the hallways. It was closed! He sprinted for it anyways. "10, 9 , 8, 7, 6…" He was almost there, only about ten yards away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He pulled out his Plasmite RPG and shot the door, which demolished it. "3, 2…." He kept running out the door, and when he got to the edge of the cliff, he jumped off, just as the cave exploded. A few seconds later, flames shot out through countless doors located all over the mountain range. Still in the air, about twenty feet from landing on the hard rocks below, Mar quickly transformed once again into Light Mar and sprouted wings out of his back. He slowed his fall until he was suspended about ten feet from the ground, still carrying Jak in his arms. "Man, that was close!" he thought. He then started flying back toward the city. About halfway there, Jak woke up.

"Whoa! Where am I?" he said looking all around him, wondering why he was flying.

"It's O.K." said Light Mar in an angelic voice, "we're safe."

"Did we destroy the weapon?"

"Oh", said Daxter, "_I _destroyed a lot more than the weapon." Light Mar frowned at Daxter.

"Yes" Light Mar said, "we did, along with the entire Lurkers' Caves."

"Wow! Where are we now?"

"We're heading back to the city."

"Hey, I can use my gold eco powers to fly if you want me to."

"Very well."

Light Mar released Jak, who fell for a moment, and then transformed into a golden being with wings, much like Light Mar (picture Light Jak, but instead of being blue,he's golden). Light Mar and Daxter watched in amazement. Gold Jak flew back up next to Light Mar. The sky was now illuminated by these gold and blue stars. About fifteen minutes later, they made it to the city. They landed, returned to normal, and the gates opened before them.

They walked in and Jak spoke, "So, that was the same Gol you were telling me about earlier?"

"Yeah, except he's a lot uglier now. So what do we do now?"

"Well, we should probably let the Metal Meads know that we destroyed the Lurkers. Maybe they'll stop their attacks."

"Yeah, maybe" said Mar, doubtful.

They got on yet another zoomer and started flying back to H.Q. On the way there, Mar began thinking to himself, "How am I going to get home? I've almost beaten the evil here, and there's still no sign of what I'm supposed to do afterwards. Maybe I can get some gold and silver eco to bring back, if I ever get back. Or maybe even get some gold and silver powers of my own. Yeah, I bet I could do that!"

"Hey Jak" said Mar "Do you think there's a way for me to get silver and gold eco powers like you have?"

"Well, I don't know. I went through a lot of pain to get my Silver Eco powers, just like you and your Dark Eco powers. And it was kind of by luck that I stumbled onto the Gold Eco powers."

"How exactly did you get them?"

"Well, I went into the catacombs of our planet and…."

"Who were they created by?" (Author note: I had to go back and change chapter 2 a little for this next part to make sense.)

"The catacombs? I don't know. It's just said in legend that they were made by the creators of our planet. "

"Does the legend say who the creators of the planet were or why they made the catacombs?"

"No. And it might be useful to state that the "legend" wasn't written, it was spoken."

"By who?"

"By a prophet named Nino."

"Who's he?"

"He's a friend of Samos."

"So he's still alive?"

"Yeah."

"Then can I go talk to him?"

"Sure. After we go back to H.Q. first."

"So why did you go into the catacombs?"

"Well, Nino said that the person who could make it to the planet's center would be greeted by the makers of our world, and would be granted anextraordinary gift."

"So you got that gift?"

"No, I didn't make it that far. When I started, a strange statue-like thing told me to pick one of two paths. He said one led to death and one lead to another challenge. So I picked one and I guess I picked right because I came to another statue who told me to pick one of five paths. He said three led to death, one led to an exit and a reward, and one led to a final challenge. So I went one way and saw a glowing ball of gold eco, a very rare substance on our planet. I picked it up, and unknowingly, I got gold eco powers. I kept following the path and it led me back outside. I tried to go back in, but the door shut and the statue told me, 'You had your chance.'"

"So what did you do with the golden eco ball?"

"When I picked it up, it infused me with the power and then disappeared."

"Weird."

They had now arrived at headquarters.

They got in to the elevator. It went up to the top floor.

"We did it!" said Jak as they walked into the room, "Well, actually Mar did it."

"Very good, my boys!" said Samos, "One race down, one to go."

"Did you ever find out who their leader was?" asked Julie.

"Yeah", said Jak, "he actually wasn't a Lurker."

"Really?" said Samos.

"Yeah, he was some weird guy who had been locked up in a vat of dark eco. He was pretty ugly."

"He was actually one of the evil forces I defeated back in my world" said Mar.

"How'd he get here?" asked Torn.

"He went through a rift gate just like we did."

"Was it the same one?"

"I don't know."

"Well" said Jak, "unless there's anything you need us to do, we're going to go see Nino."

"How come?" asked Julie.

"Mar wants to know more about the legend."

"You can go now if you want" said Torn, "everything's under control."

"O.K." said Jak, "see you guys later."

They went back down and got in the zoomer. Jak turned on the ignition and started driving. About fifteen minutes later, they reached Nino's tent. They walked inside side and saw a thin, fail, old man. This was obviously the counterpart for Onin in their world.

"Hey Nino. Hey Rekcep" said Jak. Nino waved his hands around in some sort of sign language, similar to Onin. A half-bird half-monkey looking animal flew from one spot of the room to another. (Author Note: Yeah, I know it's kind of lame just spelling their names backwards.)

"Hello Jak" said Rekcep, "And Nino says high to you too, Mar and Daxter."

"How does she know who I am?"

"Nino says that you have met one of her other forms in another dimension."

"So you can contact Onin?"

"Nino says 'yes'. She says that she knows you want to know more about 'the legend'. She says she is willing to answer any questions you might have."

"O.K." said Mar, "What is it?"

"The legend states" said Rekcep as Nino moved his hands about, "that many millions of years ago, the creators of our planet created the planet. Below the surface, they built the catacombs, a series of three tests that led to the center of the planet anda great reward."

"What was the reward?"

"We don't know. The legend says that only one, a great warrior from far away, will be able to beat the tests and awarded the great reward. The one who will unlock this power will be considered equal to the creators of our planet."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Nino says that she believes the 'great warrior' is both you and Jak."

"But the legend says that only one will be able to beat the tests."

"Yes' said Rekcep, "but you forget that you and Jak are really the same person. Nino believes that Jak couldn't beat the tests by himself because it actually takes both of you to beat them."

"Wait" said Jak, "but the gates only let one person in at a time, and a person can only go through once."

"Yes, that is a problem. But Nino says that if you two truly are the warrior, then you will find a way."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jak and Mar looked at each other strangely.

"Listen," said Rekcep, "I don't know what the hell she means either, but she's always right about these things."

"Thanks" said Jak sarcastically as they left.

"Well, "said Mar as they got back in the zoomer, "can we go to the catacombs?"

"Yeah, I guess."

About 20 minutes later, they reached the western gate of the city. They continued on out the gate and began flying through the jungle. Finally Jak stopped the vehicle and got out. Mar did the same.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah, the entrance is right over here." Mar followed Jak through some trees and saw a strange looking statue, much like a precursor statue, but instead of looking like an elephant (Author Note: I don't know about all of you, but in the first two Jak games, I thought the precursor statues resembled elephants. Anyways……) it looked more like a lion. It wasn't a full lion, just the head and front legs. It's mouth was wide open and razor-sharp teeth protruding from it's gums. It's two legs were sticking out parallel in front of it.

"Why have you returned?" said the statue in a voice that resembled the precursor statues from Mar's world.

"I've brought someone whom with I think we can beat the tests."

"But one must not face the tests more than once. And even if you could, only one may enter at a time. I will not let you enter" he said to Jak, "but you however, may have your chance at the tests" he said to Mar.

Mar had an idea.

He walked up to the statue, "I'm going to face the challenges."

"Very well", said the statue. The stone slab beneath its paws opened into a passageway underground.

"That's right, you're facing it _alone_" said Daxter as he hopped off Mar's shoulder and walked over to Jak.

Surprisingly Mar said, "Fine." Daxter looked both relieved and bewildered at the same time.

All of a sudden Mar transformed into Light Jak and froze time. He ran over to Jak and Daxter, picked them up and started running back to the opening. Just as he thought, the slabs were slowly pulling back together, which was happening very quickly in real time. Mar easily got all three of them into the cave long before the slabs closed shut. He returned time back to normal.

"What! What happened?" said Jak, very confused.

"Don't worry", said Mar, "we're……"

They heard the statue's voice, "An outrage! You will pay!"

Suddenly, three (lion) precursor-like robots- the size of Jak and Mar- came to life from the walls a few yards away, obviously with the intention of eliminating the intruders.

"…..safe?"

The robots advanced at them quickly. Mar got out his Beam Reflexor and began shooting at the robots. The beams hit one, hit a wall, hit the second, hit the ceiling, and hit the third. They looked like pin balls, bouncing everywhere. At first the shots didn't seem to affect the robots much, but after a few seconds, they all fell down to the floor, dead.

Mar and Jak looked around for any more enemies that might besent after them, but none were to be seen.

"That was close" said Jak, "What happened?"

"I used my time freeze technique to get you guys in here before the gate could close."

"Oh. Well, let's get moving then."

They started walking. The tunnel would have been pitch black if it weren't for many lights along the wall, whose source was unknown. About half an hour later, they got to another lion precursor statue. They approached cautiously, not knowing whether it would kill them or let them pass.

"Greetings intruders. I will let you attempt the challenges. However, I want you to know that I hope you do fail. Pick one of these two paths. One leads to death. The other leads to another challenge."

As he said this, two doors on either side of him opened up.

"Which way?" asked Mar.

"This way" said Jak, walking over to the right doorway. (Remember, he had completed this challenge before.)They passed through.

They continued walking down this hallway.

"Do you remember which door you went through at the next challenge?" asked Mar.

"Yeah, this time, there's three doors and I went through the one in the middle."

Another half hour later, they reached the second challenge.

"Pick one of these three paths. One leads to death, one leads to an exit and a reward, and one leads to a final challenge and a reward."

"O.K." said Jak, "It's either the left or the right."

"Let's go left" said Mar. (Sorry, I just had to put this next part in)

"Left?" said Jak.

"Right" said Mar.

"Go right?" said Jak.

"No, go left" said Mar.

"Go left?" said Jak.

"Right" said Mar.

"So now you want to go right?"

"No, I said go left."

"So go left?"

"Right."

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

"I've been saying left for the past minute."

"No, you kept switching back and forth."

They both paused.

"Just go left" said Mar.

"Are you sure you want to go left?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"One- hundred percent sure?"

"Yes."

"You definitely want to go left?"

"Right."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After discussing the matter one more time, they finally went left. As they were walking down the passageway, they saw a dim red light up ahead.

"What's that?" asked Daxter.

"I don't know" said Jak, "It must be the reward."

As they got closer, they saw that it was a ball of red eco.

"Hey" said Jak, "That looks a lot like the ball of gold eco I saw before that gave me my powers.

"Do you think it'll give us red eco powers?" asked Mar.

"Probably, but it will most likely only give the power to one of us."

"So how do we decide who gets it?"

"Well, how many eco powers do you have?"

"Two- dark and light."

"Damn, me too- silver and gold."

"How 'bout if I get it?" asked Daxter.

"What? No." said Mar.

"Aw, c'mon Jak. You got all the other cool eco powers. I want one too!"

"No. You had your chance with eco, and you became a precursor."

"Aw man!" said Daxter as he went over and slumped down by a wall with a pouting-look on his face.

"I know!" said Jak, "We could make it a competition."

"What kind of competition?"

"Uh…well since the prize is eco, maybe the contest should have to do with eco….red eco!"

"O.K., what about red eco?"

"Um…it has to do with strength, so………I know! We'll arm-wrestle while be fueled by red eco!"

Mar just looked at him, and then shrugged, "O.K."

He got out two red ammo cartridges and gave one to Jak.

"Where should we do it?" asked Mar.

"Um….hey, look a table!"

Somehow there just happened to be a table, sitting a little ways down the hallway. (Sorry, I'm just feeling…..ironic right now.)

All three walked over, and Jak and Mar each got on opposite sides. They looked at each other, grinning. They both broke their ammo cartridges and absorbed the red eco. They assumed the arm-wrestling position.

"Ready?" said Jak.

"Ready" said Mar.

Daxter, the "referee" hopped onto the table and grabbed their hands with his paws, "On your mark!" he said, "Get set!...GO!" he said as he instantly let go.

The struggle began, except, neither of their arms seemed to move at all.

"Uh.." said Daxter, "I said 'go'. So go."

"We are….going", said Mar, his words faltering as if he were lifting a very heavy load.

"Oh" said Daxter.

In case you haven't figured it out, Jak and Mar were so exactly matched that when the arm-wrestle started, their arms exerted the exact same amount of force therefore, their arms didn't move at all.

After the first few seconds Mar started to gain some ground. When had Jak's arm about half way down, Jak somehow started coming back. Their arms were now back in the center. Jak then gave a big push.

"GRR!"

The back of Mar's hand was now only an inch from the table.

"Come on, go down!" grunted Jak, but Mar wouldn't give. (Note: Mar wasn't using the cheap trick of using bending his wrist away from the table to keep from losing.)

Their eco supply was about half used up by now. Every now and then, Jak would give a tremendous push and then rest for a second. As soon as Mar picked up on this, he waited until after Jak pushed hard and then, using all of his strength, he pushed madly, slowly bending Jak's arm back.

Jak's hand was now the one an inch away from the table. "I………", said Mar, "……..WIN!" He said as with a final push, he forced Jak's hand to touch to table.

"Fine" said Jak reluctantly as they stood up, "take it."

Mar walked over the ball of red eco and slowly reached out his hands. His hands surrounded it, and then closed onto it. There was a slight burning sensation that went throughout his body. He felt his body absorbing more than just the eco; it was some kind of new power. Then the feeling went away.

"What now?" asked Mar.

"Now you can summon it anytime you want." said Jak, "You don't even have to recharge your red eco supply anymore."

"I don't? Why?"

"Well, at least I assume so. I got my gold eco powers the same way and I never have to recharge them."

"Wow. That's a nice feature."

"Yeah. Let's keep going."

They continued walking down the corridor and finally came to the last statue. Between its paws was a door way. To his left and right, two long hallways went down with countless doors on the walls.

"Against my will, you have made it to the final challenge" said the statue, 'There are one hundred doors here. Ninety-nine of them lead to death, and one leads to the catacombs and the great reward. Few have been as far as you have been. The key to finding the correct door is simple." All of a sudden, two precursor spirits appeared in front of the statue. In unison they both said, "I always tell the truth and my friend always lies. Ask me anything thing you like to help you."

"Hey!" said Jak, "I've heard about this riddle before! But I don't remember how to solve it. Okay, which one of you lies?"

Both spirits pointed at each other.

"Okay" said Mar, "which one of you tells the truth?"

Both spirits pointed to themselves

"Let me try" said Jak, "which door is the right door?"

Instantly, both spirits flew down opposite hallways to a door and pointed to it.

"Okay" said Jak, "now we've narrowed it down to two doors."

Mar then grabbed Daxter off of his shoulder and held him in front of him, "What color is this animal?"

"Orange" said one.

"Green" said the other.

"Okay then" said Mar, as he started walking over to the one that had said 'orange'.

The door in front of it opened.

"Never has anyone, until now, beaten this challenge" said the truthful spirit, "You truly are the great one."

They began their final descent into the dark tunnel.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As they were walking Mar asked "So what do you think the reward's going to be?"

"I don't know. Do you think we'll both get it or just one of us?"

"I hope we both get it."

"Me too."

About five minutes later they saw up ahead, where the tunnel led into a much bigger place which they couldn't see yet. Anxious, they sped up slightly. As they got closer to the end of the tunnel, they saw that it led into a room.

They reached the end and stopped. They looked around at the room. It was enormous and dome shaped, entirely made of the strange metal that the catacombs in Mar's world were made of.

They walked into the giant half-sphere. Another precursor spirit appeared before them

"Congratulations, great ones" it said, "No human (I don't know; what are they? - humans, elves?) has ever been here before you. What are your names?"

"Mar."

"Jak."

"Daxter."

"Mar, Jak, Daxter, you have earned yourselves a reward which you could only imagine."

"Thank you" said Jak.

Suddenly, a circular portion of the ceiling separated from the rest and began descending. Standing on top of it was a big and tall being. It wore a grey cloak that covered it so that you could not see any of its body.

It said in a very normal, clam-sounding voice with a slight English accent, "Congratulations. You have almost made it to the center of the planet."

"Almost?" asked Jak.

"Yes" he said, "you are not at the very center of the planet, but if you'll follow us this way", he said, walking over to a door that opened to reveal an elevator, "we'll gladly take you there."

They followed the being over to the elevator.

"So you're the creator of this planet?' asked Jak.

"Yes……well, I'm not the only one."

"How many of you are there? And what are you?"

"Four. And I can't really give you a solid answer."

"Why not?" asked Jak.

"Well, we have unlimited power, but no true form, so right now, we choose to look some-what like you."

Jak, Mar, and Daxter stared at him, confused.

"Confusing, I know" the being said.

"What can we call you?" asked Mar.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't really had time to think of a name, you know, building the world and all. We call each other by numbers, but that's not real name now is it? How 'bout…..Bob."

"Bob?" the three of them asked.

"Yeah, Bob. What's wrong with Bob?"

"Nothing", said Mar, "it's just….."

"Okay then, moving right along" said Bob.

(Note: I'm trying to give this the same kind of in-your-face irony from The Hitch-Hikers Guide To The Galaxy.)

The four of them all stepped into the wide, circular elevator, and it began moving. However, it did not descend straight down, it descended at about a 45 degree angle.

"Excuse me" said Mar, "Why is the elevator going at an angle?"

"Well you see, the chamber you were just in is not directly over or under the center of the planet. It's more……..um, diagonal, if you will." He showed them with his hands, which looked no different from theirs.

A few seconds later, the elevator stopped and they all followed Bob out into an even bigger dome than before. The dome didn't just have one level. It had several stair ways at various places leading up to a second and even a third level. The levels were not really separated, besides their difference in height. Again, the whole structure was made out of the same precursor metal from Mar's world.

"Yep, so this is it" said Bob looking around proudly, "This is where it all began."

"This is where you live?" asked Mar.

"Yep- got to live somewhere."

"Why not live on the surface?" asked Jak.

Bob looked at them, "And how do you think we would be treated on the surface?"

"I don't know…….with great respect?"

"That's what you would think wouldn't you? But noooooo! We tried it once. Didn't work out too well!"

"What happened?" asked Jak.

"Well, we created this nice world and everything and everyone in it, and we were going to enjoy it. We built ourselves a nice home and we lived on the surface just outside the big city we had created for the people. And hardly anyone knew we existed. Sometimes people found our home, and we let them stay awhile, but we never told them about our powers. We were just living normal lives. Several generations went by until the people realized that we never died. Everyone else did, but not us. So a bunch of them came to our house, and asked us questions. And so finally, we told them the truth. And when everyone found out about our powers, and that we created the planet, you know what they did?"

"What?"

"They asked us for stuff! And at first it was amusing, I'll admit. They just wanted simple things and we gave them what they wanted. But they just kept asking! And soon they became more demanding! _'I want to be the leader of the world. I want a hot girlfriend. I want a better job. I want a million dollars. I want more land. I want, I want, I WANT!'_ So then we used our powers to make them forget about us and go away. And then we moved down here."

"Oh" said Jak, stunned.

"So what made you want to let someone have the chance to come down here?" asked Mar.

"Well, we stayed down here as the centuries passed, watching the world outside go by, controlling the weather, building new stuff. Sometimes we even destroyed a city when we felt like it. But then we got bored. We had all this power, but no one to share it with. We had decided when we first built this planet that it would only last until its 214,037,938,965th year. So we wanted to let someone know about us before then. So we built a way to get down here from the surface, but then we realized that was too easy Soon, everyone would've been coming down here and asking for stuff all over again. So we made the three challenges, and we chose someone- Jak- who would be able to beat them and come down here to meet us."

"Why me?" asked Jak.

"Well, it was by luck really. We made a giant roulette wheel with everyone who was going to be created names' on it and we threw a marble, and it landed on your name. Now unfortunately, Mar here came through a rift gate and got dropped right outside this world by mistake."

"Dropped _outside_ of this world?"

"Yeah, that rift gate dropped you off right outside our dimension, and so we let you in."

"You _let_ me in?"

"Yeah, we didn't have to let you in. We could've just let you sit in oblivion forever. But we decided to be nice, so we made that button appear in front of you, remember?"

"You made that button appear?"

"Yep."

"Couldn't you have just made me go back to my world?"

"Yeah, but those precursors might not have let you back in. They did after all, send you here."

"_They_ _sent_ me here?"

"Yeah, I don't know why……..Oh, wait! I just remembered! In the year 57,294,301, the world was going through a tough time, so we asked the precursors to send us a hero to help us out. They must have got the message late. I guess the Interstellar Postal Service was slow that millennium."

"So I'm here because your mailman screwed up?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry about that. But you're _here_ now aren't you; meeting the creators of another world. Pretty cool, huh?"

Mar glared at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So since you have all this power, why didn't you kill us when I snuck us past the statue outside?" asked Mar.

"Well, we were about to do that; but then we realized that if we did, we'd have to pick someone else to come down here, and ruin Jak's chances of meeting us. Now that doesn't sound very fair does it? Getting killed because of someone else's actions? It's not right! And plus, since you two are the same person, we thought it couldn't do too much harm. Any more questions? No? Okay then, let's get down to business. You two have made it here, to the center of the planet, and you were promised a great reward. And sure enough we'll give it to you, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Make sure you tell people what you saw down here."

"We were probably going to anyways, but why do you want us to?"

"Well, ever since we've been down here, we've seen many people wondering about how this world began; who or what created it. So now we want those people to know."

"But aren't you afraid that they'll start asking for stuff again?"

"Nope. As soon as you leave, we're sealing ourselves in here until the year 214,037,938,965. Then we'll come out and have lots of fun destroying everything. Anyways, about the reward- we've spent a lot of time thinking about what it should be. At first we thought it should be a lot of money, but not everyone likes money best. So we thought maybe it should be a certain power, but not everyone might like the power we give them. So then we just decided to let you decide, Jak. So, what do you want?"

"So I can have anything?"

"Yep, anything you'd like."

"Um……I've always wanted to be telekinetic (the power to move objects with your mind, for those of you who don't know), and the ability to become invisible."

"Done", said Bob, "Anything else?"

"Um…no, I think that's good."

"Okay. How about you Mar? What would you like?"

"Um….I want powers that go with all types of eco. And I also want a way to get Daxter and myself home whenever we're ready."

"Done. Just command this to open," he said throwing him a circular device that could open when you willed it to, "press the button inside, and it'll take you straight home. And you now have the powers of yellow, blue, green, gold, and silver ecos."

"Alright!" said Mar.

"Hey!" said Daxter, "What about me? Don't I get anything for comin' down here?"

"Oh, right! Okay then, what do you want?"

Daxter pulled out a half-foot long list out of his pocket and began reading, "First, I want a harem of hot girls, one-zillion dollars, a life time supply of chocolate, cakes, cookies, potato chips, and other various fast foods, my very own mansion, located in my very own city, located on my very own planet, located in my very own galaxy, located in my very own universe….." he continued for five minutes.

"Stop!" finally said Mar, annoyed, "Pick two of those."

"But Jak! He said I could have _whatever_ _I_ wanted! Do you know how many times you meet someone who will give you not only what _you_ want, but _anything_ you want!"

Jak glared at him.

"Oh, fine!" said Daxter, "I guess if I had to pick two……I would pick…..a morph-gun; to shoot Jak with." He looked at Jak, smiling. Jak just stared at him, "and...the seat that straps to Jak's shoulder so I can ride on him comfortably."

"No." said Mar.

"Aw! Fine, then I guess I'll take invisibility too."

"Okay, wish granted" said Bob. Immediately, Daxter vanished.

"OW!" said Mar a few seconds later. Then Daxter appeared standing wear he had been. He pulled out his new gun. It looked exactly like Mar's except scaled down to fit Daxter's size.

"Alright!" he said.

"You'll find it has all the same mods as Mar's does" said Bob.

"Can I test it out?" asked Daxter.

Bob sighed, "I suppose." With his powers, he created room for Daxter to shoot in. Daxter eagerly ran inside. A few seconds later, many loud explosions could be heard coming from within. When the door opened, smoked poured out, then after a few seconds, Daxter, grinning.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Everyone satisfied?" asked Bob. They all nodded.

"So…..um, do you want to meet everyone?" asked Bob

"Sure" said Mar.

"Okay, right this way." Bob led them up one of the staircases to three other beings like himself. They were playing some card game.

"Number two, number three, number four; this is Jak" said Bob to the three other beings.

They looked up and a look of surprise came to their faces. They immediately stood up and greeted their visitors, "Wow! You actually made it! Amazing! Well, welcome to the center of the planet" said one.

"Very nice to finally meet you" said another. They all greeted each other and talked for a while. Pretty soon, an hour had passed.

"Well," said Jak, "I guess we'd better get going."

"Alright then." said Bob, "Have a good life. Try not to die. The world still needs you, Jak; and your friend (human) Daxter."

Bob teleported them back outside right in front of the huge lion statue. Their zoomer was still waiting for them. They jumped in, and started heading back to HQ.

"Wow" said Jak, "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" said Mar, slightly in awe.

The rest of their ride was silent. There wouldn't be much to say until they got back to HQ.

They got to the city gates to find the city being attacked by Metal Heads. Some people were trying to help the guards fight them off, whiles others were running around panicking. Jak, Mar, and Daxter all hopped out of the zoomer. Jak and Daxter pulled out their guns. Mar on the other hand was going to try out some of his new eco powers.

Let's see, he thought. I'll try out blue eco.

For those of you who've forgotten what blue eco does- it allows Mar to travel super-fast.

Mar summoned his blue eco powers. He was engulfed in a shroud of blue eco. The eco absorbed into him, and although his physical form didn't change, he turned a dark blue color. Jak and Daxter watched this in awe. When the process was complete he turned into a blue blur. He started running. Immediately, everything seemed to be moving very slow, just a little bit faster than when he freezes time as Light Mar. When he ran into a Metal Heads, it just flew back and landed on the ground, unconscious because he was moving so fast.

He dashed everywhere, knocking Metal Heads over left and right. All the Metal Heads soon noticed this and starting trying to attack him only. However, they were no match for his speed. When they tackled him, the next they knew, they were flying through the air, about to be knocked out when they hit the ground.

This is amazing, he thought. After a while, he noticed things around him started happening gradually faster. Oh no! The blue eco is wearing off! Pretty soon, he was back to normal, and there were still about 300 Metal Heads left. Mar stepped slowly back toward his friends as the Metal Heads closed in around them. The other people and guards were now too scared to fight, as the Metal Heads were now in one big clump.

Jak stepped up, "I'll handle this!"

He then became invisible. He used his telekinesis to lift up two Metal Heads and smashed them together, knocking them unconscious. The other beasts looked around, wondering if the man they had just seen vanish had had anything to do with the two unfortunate Metal Heads getting knocked out. Just then, another two were lifted up and smashed together. Then another two, and another, and another.

This is so cool thought Jak. He kept doing this for a while He then started getting a headache. He didn't mind it at first, but it soon became unbearable and he couldn't continue to use neither his telekinesis nor invisibility without being in pain. He became visible and stepped back behind Mar and Daxter.

The 200 remaining Metal Heads now thought they had finally worn out Eco City's two strongest warriors and were now going to kill them for good. Then Daxter jumped off of Mar's shoulder, "C'mon you stupid Metal Heads! Time for me to actually live up to all of my bragging about how fierce I am! Hi-Ya!" He took a karate stance, and motioned with his fingers for the Metal Heads to come get him. They started running a him, thinking it would be easy to defeat this little rat. Then Daxter pulled out his new morph gun.

"This is gonna be fun!" said Daxter. He changed to his Vulcan Fury mod. Then all hell broke loose as Daxter shot, kicked, spun, and punched madly. The Metal Heads flew back in waves. Daxter periodically switched mods and continued shooting until the rest of the Metal Heads had been defeated.

"Oh yeah! I'm good!" said Daxter as he danced around in victory, "Buh---nuh-nuh-nuh------nuh-nuh------nuh-nuh- Can't touch this!-Buh---nuh-nuh-nuh------nuh-nuh-------nuh-nuh- Can't touch this!"

The people stood in silence, and then roared in approval!

Jak and Mar walked up to him. "That was incredible" said Jak. Daxter hopped onto Mar's shoulder, "I told you I was a killing machine Jak (talking to Mar)." Mar laughed.

They started walking toward H.Q. On the way, many people stopped and thanked the heroes for what they had done. And every time someone did, Mar and Jak would tell them about the creators of the planet as they walked, just like they had been instructed to do. They finally reached their destination. They walked in the doors and were greeted by a hug from Julie.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"Well done" said Samos, "that was their biggest assault yet and you boys took them out like it was nothing."

"So did you go into the catacombs?" asked Julie.

"Yeah" said Jak, "That's where we got the powers and fire power to beat them so easily."

"So you met the creators of the planet?" asked Samos.

"Yeah", said Jak. He told them the whole story about their journey the center of the planet.

"That's great" said Torn, "and now I think we're ready to make a final assault on the Metal Head's nest."

"I'm game" said Jak.

"Me too" said Mar.

"Okay, well just go, try to find a way in, find their leader, and don't get killed" said Torn, "We don't have any info on their nest so you'll just have to improvise."

"That's what we do best" said Daxter as they walked out.

Jak, Mar, and Daxter decided to walk to the city's west gate. Again, many people walked up and talked to them about their adventure.

One person asked, "So, where are you guys going right now?"

Jak answered, "We're going to fight the Metal Heads at their nest to take them out for good."

The people around them gasped. They were at the city gate now, and the three kept walking as the other people stopped.

"By yourselves?" another exclaimed.

"Yep", said Mar calmly, as he got a zoomer for them to fly out in.

"Won't you need help?"

"No, I think we can handle it", said Jak as they flew out and the city gates closed behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They were heading toward a dark cloud on the horizon that marked where the nest was. They were going to have to enter through the main entrance to the nest. Nobody had ever been there so they didn't know of any secret entrances.

As they approached, the cloud grew seemingly larger, and they could begin to see the actual nest. Soon the sky above them became dark, and they started seeing Metal Head eggs scattered lightly on the ground. Now the nest was in full view. It was a huge, dark, spiraling mass coming out of the dark earth that surrounded the nest on Mar's world.

A purple Metal Head shot came from somewhere on the nest and hit their zoomer, causing them to crash. The three were thrown out of the vehicle. Jak picked himself up off the ground, followed by Mar and Daxter. They went over to the zoomer to see if they could still ride in it. Jak tried to start it- nothing happened.

"Well" he said, "looks like we'll have to walk from here."

"_Great_" said Mar, sarcastically. They now began walking in the direction they had been driving in a few seconds ago.

"So this should be pretty easy, don't you think? Seeing as we have our new powers." said Jak.

"Yeah- but in my experience", said Mar, "things don't usually turn out the way they….."

Suddenly, all three heroes were yanked up into the air. They were now hanging upside down from ropes by their ankles.

"….should" he finished. Just then seven cloaking device Metal Heads became visible around them. They cut them down, the ropes still binding their ankles and tied their hands together with more rope. The Metal Heads then began dragging their prisoners toward the nest.

I could easily get out of these ropes thought Mar using Dark, Red, or Silver Mar- and Jak has Silver Jak too.

"Pssst!" whispered Jak to Mar, "we'll wait 'til they get us inside the nest, then we'll break loose."

"Sounds like a plan" said Mar. The Metal Heads heard them, but have their own language and don't understand English, just like the Lurkers.

"Hey! Where's Daxter?" asked Mar. They looked around- well, at least as best they could. They were, after all, being dragged on the ground. They didn't see Daxter anywhere.

"The ropes must have been too big wrap around him, and he probably used his invisibility to get away unnoticed." said Mar.

"Yeah" said Jak, "I bet he's around here somewhere following us."

A few minutes later, they got to the entrance of the nest. There were many different kinds of Metal Heads guarding it. In a few seconds, the organic-looking "gates" opened. They continued on. They walked through a maze of passages, until they got to what looked to be a prison cell, and were thrown in. The organic doors to the cell closed as they were left alone.

"Okay", said Mar, "we're in! Now let's cause some damage!"

Jak became Silver Jak and Mar became Red Mar, and they both broke free of the their ropes. Silver Jak easily smashed through their cell doors. As there were other Metal Heads outside going about their daily business, the two were immediately spotted. Both of them started taking out Metal Heads left and right. Soon, they had cleared out all of them in the area. They returned to normal.

"Okay" said Jak, "we need to find their leader."

"Alright, I'll turn into Blue Mar and try to find him, and you go invisible."

They each did their respective parts and began searching.

Blue Mar zipped around everywhere looking for a main passage or something that might take him to the leader. He even whizzed past Metal Heads who, as soon as they realized what just went by, began trying to catch him to no avail, but after few seconds of running, they didn't know where he went.

Jak on the other hand, was sneaking around, looking for the same thing. He crept by passing Metal Heads, while looking. Surprisingly, he actually found what looked like the entrance to a giant chamber. However, there was another organic door which he could not open. He waited until no Metal Heads were looking, and quickly got out his Plasmite RPG, and blasted the door down.

Inside was a giant, insect-like Metal Head, sort of like Kor, but also very different. It had eight huge wings, and ten legs. It used it's two front legs as arms. It had massive pinchers for a mouth, and spiked tail with a stinger on the end. And in the middle of it's "forehead" was a very large Metal Head skull gem.

It was alone, and it turned it's head toward the noise it had just heard. It saw Jak, who had become visible, and let out a loud shriek, and turned, prepared to fight.

Jak was looking at it carefully when Blue zoomed up beside him.

"Whoa!" he said, "that's one big Metal Head!" Mar then changed from Blue Mar to Yellow Mar. Again, for those of you who have forgotten, yellow eco allows Mar to shoot yellow energy balls (called fireballs) at his enemies. Mar now looked like Blue Mar, only yellow. Jak got out his Gyro Burster (yellow level three). They both ran around the beast, shooting at him. He swung at them his arms and tail. He also periodically shot a deadly beam out of his Metal Head skull gem.

Their shots were hurting him; they could see he was almost done. Though both of them were getting tired from dodging, and Yellow Mar soon began running out of eco. The Metal Head suddenly hit Yellow Mar from behind with his tail, sending him flying into a wall. He collapsed and turned back to normal.

"Mar!" cried Jak. In doing this, he let his guard down and the Metal Head shot him with a beam, also sending him flying into the wall. He landed a few feet away from Mar, still conscious.

Jak crawled over to him. "Mar, wake up!" he shook him. Mar woke up, rembering where he was. "Are you alright?" asked Jak.

"Yeah", said Mar, rubbing his back, "I'm fine……Whoa! Look out!" He quickly tackled Jak, just in time to dodge the razor sharp stinger of the Metal Head. They were too exhausted to fight, and their guns had been knocked away from them. The Metal Head leader closed in on his prey. He charged up to shoot a final, killing beam.

Then, from out of nowhere, came the shot of a peacemaker. Strangely enough, it came from right beside Jak and Mar. The shot hit the beast right in its gut and it fell, dead.

Suddenly, Daxter appeared, holding his peacemaker, "Take THAT, you stupid Metal Head!"

"Daxter!" exclaimed Jak.

"That's right! I'm bad!" cried Daxter in victory.


	21. Chapter 21

Well, this is it, the final chapter. It's really just a closer, not much action. Thank you for reading my story. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked it. And now for the end.

Chapter 21

"Where have you been?" asked Mar, enthusiastically.

"Well, after you two got captured, I turned invisible and followed you. When I saw you were about to killed, I saved your hide."

"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when _you_ saved _me_! Thanks!" said Mar.

"No problem, partner!" said Daxter. Just then, the ground started to shake.

"Whoa!" said Jak, "what's happening?"

"I don't know" said Mar. Then parts of the ceiling began to fall.

"I guess, the Metal Heads somehow made it so if their leader was killed then the nest would be destroyed" said Jak.

"Let's get the heck outta here!" screamed Daxter. They started running toward the exit to the chamber. They were almost there when it collapsed, leaving them no way out!

"What do we do now?" yelled Mar.

"I don't know" said Jak, "Try shooting the walls!" They all got their guns out and began shooting with various mods at the same spot. Their shots weren't even making a dent!

"You two should leave!" said Jak, "Go back to your world!"

"No!" said Mar, "we won't leave you!"

"You have to!" Just then, Jak lunged at Mar. They both fell to the ground. Jak grabbed the device that would take them home. He opened it, pressed the button, forced it into Mar's hand, and quickly got up and stepped away. He watched his friends as a light surrounded them.

"It was great meeting you Mar! Have a great life!"

"Noooo!" screamed Mar. Then everything went black.

(I'm now going to refer to Mar as Jak again, so everyone is called what they were at the beginning)

"Jak!" he heard someone say, "Jak, wake up!" He opened his eyes and saw Keira looking at him worriedly. He was lying in his bed back at home. "You're finally awake! I was so worried!"

"Where am I?" asked Jak.

"You're back home for some reason. You had just left, and Daddy and I were coming back inside, and then we heard a loud noise outside. We went out there to see what it was, and found you and Daxter lying on the ground, unconscious. I guess the rift gate didn't work or something."

"No" said Jak, "it worked alright. It took us to another dimension instead of a different time, and we met a lot of people that we know here!"

"No, Jak" said Keira, "I've studied rift gates a lot, and I don't think there's any way it could've taken you to another dimension, even if there is another dimension."

"But I lived it!" said Jak.

"No, I think you dreamed it, Jak."

"Well, where's Daxter?"

"I'm right here!" he heard Daxter's voice behind him.

"Dax! Do you remember?"

"The other dimension thing? Yeah!"

"See, Keira! Here, watch this!" said Jak. He summoned his gold eco powers. He turned into a being of gold. He looked exactly like Light Jak, only gold.

"Wow!" said Keira, "what did you do?"

"This is gold eco" said Gold Jak as he concentrated some into his hands for her to see.

"So you can channel this now like you do light and dark eco?"

"Yeah! And also silver, red, yellow, and blue!"

"But there's no gold or silver eco here!" said Keira, "once you use up what you have, then you won't be able to recharge them!"

"Hey I have an idea" said Gold Jak. He turned back to normal. He walked outside. He concentrated some gold eco into his right hand, and silver eco into his left. He then put them on the ground and allowed the earth to absorb them.

"There, shouldn't it grow now?" said Jak.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Keira, "Good thinking!"

"So where's Samos?" asked Jak.

"Oh, right!" said Keira, "Daddy, Jak's awake!" she yelled. Immediately, they saw Samos come running out of his hut, over to them.

"Jak, m'boy!" he said, "What happened?"

They walked inside and Jak and Daxter told them about their adventure like no other.

The End.


End file.
